The Bank
by Nic James
Summary: RE-UPLOAD. Sophie and Sian haven't seen or spoke to each other in 8 years...could being in the wrong place at the wrong time bring these two woman back together or tear the apart for good. (Will be re-uploading through the weeks)
1. Chapter 1

**Story is about Sophie and Sian. A couple that used to be on UK show Coronation Street. If you don't know of them I'd definitely advise checking them out, they were such a cute couple. Loads of vids of them on YouTube.**

 **Will be RE-UPLOADING this story through-out the week.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **SOPH POV.**

" _Jesus how slow are they planning on working today?"_ I whine in my head when I see the bloody bankers going at a snail's pace with the customers. All I want to do is transfer money into my bank account, is that so much to fucking ask.

"Alright calm down soph." I whisper to myself when I feel my temp rising. I know I'm not usually this angry but I just feel so ill and on top of that I've had to take a sick day at the school, hence why I thought coming out and sorting out my money today would be the best because of how quiet it might be. I just wish I could be at work so my lovely kids today to make me feel better.

I have no idea why people dislike teaching so much, there is such a good feeling when you see a child's eyes light up when they understand something that you have just taught them and knowing you could be one of the reasons that they have a great future in front of them just because you took the time to listen and help.

I'm cut off from my inner thoughts when the person behind me in the line phone goes off and I hear the song.

" _You can see my heart beating, you can see it through my chest, that I'm terr..."_ The song stops when the woman answers her phone.

Hearing that song throws me into a whirlwind of memories that I try to suppress most of the time. My mind is instantly filled with the memory of the woman who I still believe is the love of my life...you know that song by Katy Perry 'The one that got away.' Yeah, I know how cheesy but that is what I think when my mind drifts to Sian. Even though we broke up all those years ago, no one has ever matched up to what a great person she was...and I fucked it all up.

 **FLASHBACK.**

" _Making a move on her the minute my back's turned." Sian sneers at the idiot stood in the doorway._

" _All right I got the wrong end of the stick, I'm sorry, I backed off no biggie." He says not really caring while looking back at me for backup, like I would ever take his side over Sian's._

" _Well it is to me." She says back quickly with anger in her voice._

" _Who are you her mum?" He scoffs at her._

" _I happen to be her girlfriend actually." She says without a second's hesitation that makes my heart flutter because it is the first time she has said I'm her girlfriend to anyone else but me. Also she looks so hot jealous._

 _All I can think is how much I love this girl._

 **FLASHBACK END.**

I am thrown back out of my thoughts of Sian by shouting and screaming.

"GET ON THE GROUND NOW! EVERYONE! NOW!" I hear being bellowed in the bank.

I turn my head and freeze at the sight of 4 masked people with a lot of guns walking around the bank pushing people to the ground.

"Shit." Is the only think I can say before I am pushed to the ground very hard.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SIAN POV.**

 _RING...RING...RING...RING._

"Oh for fuck sake not today." I whine waking up from my lovely sleep when my phone doesn't stop ringing.

I feel around for my pone and I locate it under my pillow. "Hello?" I say groggily into the phone.

"Hi Sian, I'm sorry to wake you I know it is your day off and you were at work late doing paper work, but we have a situation in Piccadilly Square that requires your expertise." My friend, Officer Jackie Jones from work tells me.

I sit up and look at my bed side clock and see it is 10:34am. 6 hours sleep not too bad I guess. "What's up Jackie." I say with the tired still evident in my voice.

"Oh girl, I'm sorry to wake you but there is something bad going down. A bank in Piccadilly is being held by four gunmen with seventeen hostages, 2 children included in them, a lot of the units are down their already but you've been requested to speak to the gunmen." She tells me.

"Okay Jacks, I'll get dressed and be down there as soon as I can, then I'll get all the details." I tell her while getting some clothes ready.

"See you down there Sian." She says and hangs up.

I run into the bathroom in my bra while pulling my black trousers up and buttoning them, I wash my face and brush my teeth to get the taste of last nights coffee out of my mouth, although I don't know why I'm going to be getting another cup in a few minutes. I throw my hair into a bun and throw on my white shirt and black ankle boots. I head into my kitchen and brew some coffee to get me through what I know is going to be a hard but hopefully short day.

I head to the front door and grab my jacket, my work belt with my cuffs and detective badge strapped to it. I quickly run back to the kitchen fill my coffee cup to go, grab my keys and run out the door.

.

.

"COME ON!" I shout to the delivery van that has just stopped in front of me to drop of a new restaurants new furniture, the driver tries to wave me off but when I show him my badge he soon gets the message and moves for me to get passed, while throwing me a sorry wave.

" _I threw a wish in a well don't ask me I'll nev..."_ I quickly change the radio channel. "No, no, no, I am not having that shit in my car." I huff and I keep flipping through the channels while at the traffic lights, I stop suddenly when I hear the song on a certain radio station.

" _That I'm terrified. But I'm not leaving, I know that I must pass this test, so just pull the trigger."_ I zone out on everything that is around me when I hear the song that reminds me so much of the girl I have been trying to forget for the past 8 years.

 **FLASHBACK.**

" _OI you, ya sleazebag, what the hell do you think you're trying it on with Sian when you know we are together." Sophie shouts at Tommy._

" _Look you can't blame a bloke for trying, it's nothing personal." He tries to reason in his arrogant way._

" _Nothing personal, are you joking me, SHE'S MY FLAMING GIRLFRIEND." She rages at him._

 _I can't help but feel a large amount of pride and love flow through me when Sophie sticks up for me and my honour._

 **FLASHBACK END.**

I shake my head from the memories when I hear cars beeping behind me, to inform me that the lights have turned green. I step on the accelerator and keep heading towards Piccadilly Square.

"Bloody hell Sian, you need to focus on today and then your future with Paul. She hurt you Sian, you can't let her back into your head." I tell myself as I park the car and focus on the task at hand which is getting everyone out and making sure everyone goes home.

I hop out of my car and take in the scene around me, there's a helicopter circling the bank, police cars and riot vans everywhere, armed forces with snipers on buildings surrounding the bank and some special armed forces for back up. I see my fellow officers and detectives waving me over so they can fully brief me.

"Let's do this Sian." I sigh and walk towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy.**

 **SOPH POV.**

"Ugh fuck." I groan when I'm thrown forcefully onto the floor by one of the masked robbers. I look around and see all the customers now on the floor including two young children who I see crying and cuddling into their mothers. _"Poor babies."_ I think with sympathy when I see their tear streaked faces. I look back around the room and see the gunmen forcing the bankers from behind the desk, and onto the ground with the rest of us.

After everyone is on the ground where they can see us the four of them all stand in front of us. "Okay now if you all cooperate we will have no problem, no one will get hurt." One says with a very deep voice. "I want you all to give us any money you have, wallets, purses and phones." He grabs a folded-up bag out of his jeans and passes it to the person next to him. Everyone slowly starts to get their belongings out of their pockets or bags. I reach over into my black bag and pull out my purse and iPhone and put it into the bag along with everyone else's.

"Go in round to the desk's, take of these bankers with you and get as much money as you can we don't want to hang around here longer than we have to." The man with the deep voice says to the guy who has taken all our belongings. He grabs one of the bankers with glasses and pulls him round to where the desks are and tells him to unlock all the safes that is under each desk then put the money in the bag. The banker nods his head quickly goes to open the safes.

My head shoots up when I hear the faint sound of police sirens, I feel a glimmer of hope inside of me that we will all be okay and these people will be caught.

"Oh shit." I hear the banker at the desks mumble. "WE HAVE A PROBLEM." He shouts and runs back over. "Of on these fuckers activated the silent alarm." He says pointing to all the bankers. The other two people in the masks who were guarding the door run over to find out what is going on.

"Who was it?" The man who I'm going to call 'angry' shouts and the four bankers. "Was it you? Hmm." He says while grabbing one of the bankers and pulling him to his feet only to punch him very hard in the gut and send him back to the ground.

By now I can hear the sirens getting closer and closer.

"Look we don't have time for this, let's get the money and get the fuck out of here." The guy who I'm starting to think is the leader says.

"WE NEED TO KILL THIS GUY." The angry one shouts again and goes for the banker who he believes was the one who set off the alarm.

He pulls out his gun and puts it to the man's head. Everyone gasps in shock and fear about what we might be witnessing next. I look away from what I'm seeing and see 3 police cars pull up outside of the bank; it even seems the masked robbers haven't even noticed.

"No, we said no deaths, you are not killing this man." The leader says while grabbing the gun that is still at the bankers head. They both then start to argue.

"Hey, hey, HEY." I hear a woman shout, I see that it was one of the masked robbers. "We have a big problem." She says to them when she has their attention and points to the entrance of the bank, where the fourth robber is locking up the front entrance with multiple police officers outside.

"Well you better get comfy folks; you're in for a long day." The leader says to us all before heading to the door to talk to the other two.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUUUCCKKK." The angry masked man shouts while pacing back and forth in front of us waving his gun. "I didn't sign up for this." The angry guy keeps repeating, I can see he is starting to panic now.

The leader walks over to him and tries to calm him down but it only seems to make him angrier. "No Jack I didn't fucking sign up for this, I'm not going to jail." He shouts to the leader who I now know is called Jack.

"You won't go to jail just fucking calm down, we need to have a clear head on." Jack says to the angry man.

"Is that a fucking joke, have you looked out those windows, there are police everywhere and I bet you all the money in this place that there is a whole lot more on the way." He shouts. Jack doesn't say anything to him after that probably because he knows the angry guy is right.

"This is your fault." The angry guy says pointing towards the banker with his gun with so much hate in his voice.

"Calm down Zach and put the gun away." The leader Jack shouts. Ah so the psychos name is Zach. He walks over and tries to put a calming hand on his shoulder.

Zach shakes it off and storms over to the banker that is on his knee and puts his gun to his head. "WHY DID YOU DO IT HUH?" He shouts. "All we wanted to do was take the money and go but now you've created this mess." Zach says with panic in his voice.

"Hey calm down and put the fucking gun down, you don't even know that it was him." Jack says walking up behind him.

"NO. It's this fucker's fault that we are in this mess, I know it, I saw his smug smirk when those coppers pulled up." He says with anger laced in his voice pushing the gun harder into the bankers head. People are gasping in shock at that fact they might be seeing someone about to be killed.

"PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN NOW." Jack shouts and grabs the gun trying to wrestle it from Zach's hands but he pushes the leader away and goes back to pointing the gun at the bankers head, but Jack walks back over and makes another grab for the gun.

They both start to fight for dominance over the gun and it is pointed to the ceiling of the bank and it goes off with a loud bang. Everyone screams and covers their ears from the shock from the noise. I look up and outside the window and see all the police officers outside running around and shouting into the radios on their shoulders, most probably calling for even more back up, I can already hear more sirens on the way.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHIT YOU JUST LANDED US IN?" Jack shouted at Zach who is now sat on the floor with his head in his hands.

"DO YOU?" He shouts again.

"I'M SORRY OKAY, I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THE FUCKING GUN TO GO OFF DID I." Zach shouts back while standing up with a face full of anger again. God this guy's mood changes like the bloody weather."

I hear small cries and whimpers to my left, I look over and see the two small children crying into their mother, while she tries to comfort them but as the robbers continue to argue their cries get louder and it gets the attention of the crazy one Zach.

"HEY. Shut them up." He shouts at the mother, she flinches and softly tells them to be quiet but his shouting just scares them even more and makes them cry more and louder as now all the robbers start to argue about what they should do.

"DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO SHUT THOSE BRATS UP?" He shouts while pointing the gun at the women and her children.

I feel my blood start to boil when I see him point the gun at the children and I can't hold my tongue anymore. "OI LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU PRICK." I shout while getting off the floor and pushing him away from the children.

He stumbles back a bit and looks up at me with an evil glare that scares me slightly. "What did you just say?" He asks with a calm but angry voice.

"Zach just leave her." Jack says waving his hand to me before going back to his convosation with the others.

"They're just kids for fuck sake, are you that pathetic that you need to feel like a man by scaring children." I shout at him. I see him clench his left fist and some veins start to appear in his neck out of anger. I see the other robbers stop talking and just looking on in the background.

"You better watch how you talk to me bitch, I'm getting a little sick and tired of people in here trying to piss me off." He tells me with now malice in his voice.

"Zach just let it go." I hear the leader Jack say more angrily this time.

"Why what are you gonna do eh? Have another fit and shoot the ceiling." I scoff at him.

He turns away from me and lets out a laugh that sends a shiver down my spine. "No sweetheart I won't shoot the ceiling." He says and turns back towards me with his gun raised and pointed right at me.

I let out a gasp and...BANG.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SIAN POV:**

"So, we all the exits covered, the Specialist Firearms Command team have all eyes on the place since that first shot was fired, we are not sure yet exactly how many hostages there are in the bank. Witnesses passing by the bank have said to have seen 4 people in masks with multiple weapons, others have claimed to have seen young children in the bank also and we really want to work on getting them out of their first if we get the chance." I tell my fellow officers around me. "We already heard one gunshot so we really don't have time to waist, now get moving."

The officers surrounding me spread out to follow their orders, I turn to my friend Jackie and we discuss our action plan and what the right step forward is. "Right Jacks I'm going to need the main line to the bank I don't want to waste any more time on this, we don't know who's hurt or what they actually want any more. I'm also going to need th..." I'm stopped in my tracked by another gun shot.

BANG...BANG.

"Jesus fucking Christ." I say looking at the bank in shock. "GET ME THAT FUCKING NUMBER NOW JACKIE." I shout to her as I run towards the back. She nods her head and runs off to get the number for me. What the hell is going on in there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy**

 **SOPH POV:**

I am pulled out of my unconscious state by a constant ringing and a cool feeling on my head. I slowly open my eyes and see a middle-aged woman leaning over me with a worried expression on her face. I try to sit up but my body rejects that idea because I feel immediately dizzy and sick, along with there is a horrible sharp pain at the side of my head and shoulder.

"What the hell happened." I mumble, she gives me a sad smile and starts to tell me what happened.

"That guy was gonna kill you love." She tells me. "He had that gun pointed right at your head with a crazy look in his eyes but before he could blow your head off that guy Jack who seems to be in charge shot him in his arm and that threw him off his aim and he shot you in the shoulder, but the force seemed to have thrown you back and you fell and smacked the side of your head off the table and passed out." She tells me slowly so I can process it all.

"I was shot?" I ask in shock, the truth not really sinking in even though the pain is starting to.

"Yeah, scared the shit out of all of us as well." She says with that annoying ringing still going on.

"How long have I been out?" I ask properly sitting up this time.

"Only about 20 minutes." She says helping me rest back against the wall.

"What's that ringing?" I ask taking a few deep breaths because the pain in my shoulder is getting to me.

"Ever since the gun shots the phone hasn't stopped ringing, I guess the people outside want answers, the amount of police has seemed to have doubled as well." She says looking towards the glass windows.

"Well at least there is some hope for us." I tell her. She smiles down at me and asks if I need anything.

"No, no you've done more than enough." I look around and see that people in the bank are no longer lying on the floor, they are all spread out around the bank, some in groups, some on their own and looking right at me. I avoid their eyes and look to my left and see the small children who were upset cuddled into their mothers arms, the mum looks up and she mouths 'Thank you' with a sad smile on her face, I just nod my head at her in response.

I then look over to the entrance and see all the robbers are gathered in that general direction, the two non-psychotic robbers have moved the tables from the banks seating area and put them on their sides and put them against the windows and are sat on the floor with their backs on them. The Leader Jack is stood in the far corner with the angry guy Zach that bloody shot me they seem to be in deep conversation, Zach one has some sort of fabric wrapped around his arm and has bruises on his face and has a bloodied nose, he looks over at me with an emotionless face but I can see his eyes hold so much anger.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?" The woman next to me asks while rubbing my arm. I glance at her quickly then back over to Zach.

"I hope so." I sigh.

.

.

.

We've all been sat around for about 45 minutes with the phone ringing non-stop, the robbers have been in deep conversation in the corner of the Bank for 30 minutes, it seems like they are planning their next move, I see the leader Jack nod over to the phone and the others nod in confirmation. I think that he is going to answer on the next ring but they continue talking.

I feel a nudge on my leg and see the women who has been attending to my wounds who I now know is called Francesca but likes to be known as Frankie, she is thankfully a nurse and has bandaged up my arm, she said the bullet just caught the top half of my shoulder so there should be no permanent damage, she also cleaned my head wound but said I will need to have it looked at due to how hard I hit my head on the table.

"How are you feeling." She asks with the same look of concern on her face as she had earlier.

"Yeah I'm not feeling too bad, bit of a headache but I guess that is to be expected when you get shot and smash your head off a glass table." I tell her trying to put her at ease.

"You don't have to put up a front for me you know, if you're in pain you should tell me, I could get something to help." She says with a serious look.

"Look I'm fine, if I get any worse I promise to let you know." I stick my pinky up towards her. "Pinky promise." She just smirks at me and links them.

"Anyway, we obviously have some time to spare so tell me about yourself." I ask her while shifting to become more comfortable.

"Well what would you like to know?" She says teasingly.

"Well why did you want to become a nurse? Are you single? What kind of music do you like? Take ya pick." I tell her with a cheeky smile, which she returns.

"Well I became a nurse for the old cliché reason of wanting to do something good with my life and help people."

I look at her confused at the statement. "What do you mean, it is an amazing career and you have to be an amazing and caring person to pursue it." I tell her as a slight blush appears on her face.

"Well thank you, anyway I really do enjoy it and Friday nights in A&E are always fun. So yes I am single, recently single actually due to being cheated on but I'm better off. I love older music like The Smiths, Clash, The Cure, The Doors, Joan Jett and of course David Bowie. Anymore questions?" Frankie asks with a smile.

"I could only imagine how mad a Friday night could be. And might I say that he is an idiot for cheating on you, and also can I say I love your taste in music, there is nothing like Joan Jett that pumps me up in the morning for a 8 hour work day." I tell her with a bright smile that she happily returns.

"Well what do you do for a living Sophie?" She says.

"Oh I'm a middle school teacher." I tell her with a proud smile as she looks on at me fondly. "I teach Year 3...8-year olds are just so fun to be around ya know, life is still fun and their imaginations are still in full force. Kids just brighten up my day." I tell her.

"I know what you mean, I love kids, I look after my three-year-old twin nieces almost every weekend and it just makes me so happy to see them." She tells me with a megawatt smile.

"I completely agree with you, there's something about whe..." I'm cut off with me sentence by the phone ringing again and the leader Jack actually heading over towards it. He looks back over to the other three robbers and they nod towards him. He takes a deep breath and picks up the phone.

"Yes?" Is all he answers. I'm sat too far away to hear what the other person is saying but there have been no outbursts so far.

"Everyone is alive, there was just a small accident, no one is really hurt." He tells the other person while looking over me briefly.

"The children are fine, we aren't monsters." He sounds offended saying it.

"What exactly will we get in return for letting them go?" He asks, I assume they're talking about the children, I'm very glad the outside is focusing on helping the children first.

"I guess that could work I don't want people in here to starve and I doubt the staff fridge has great stock in it, but listen to me and you listen good, we'll have someone bring the children out but they have to and I do mean have to come back in or there will be trouble. Okay good." Thank god, he's agreed. Jack puts down the phone and turns to all of us.

"Well as you can see I've spoken to the woman in charge outside and we've agreed that the children can leave and they will send us some food in. Also someone has to take the kids out but they must come back inside and it can't be the mother, we can't risk it." He informs us all, I look over and see the children's mother shed a few tears in relief.

"Why doesn't the hero sat over there do it, seeing as she is so bothered about the kids." That psycho Zach says glaring over at me.

"What a dick." Frankie whispers next to me.

"Mhm." I hum in agreement.

"Don't be such an idiot all your life. What a great idea that is lets show all the police out there the hole in her shoulder that you put there, oh and lets not forget the giant cut on her head that is there because you shot her." The woman robber says to Zach. I hadn't even noticed has taken her mask off along with the last guy in the mask, they are both brunette with intense green eyes. They're a bit like siblings.

"She's right Zach, how will it look with her walking out there bandaged up and caked in her own blood. So we need someone else" Jack says.

"I'll do it." I hear Frankie says loudly to everyone.

"What are you sure, something could go wrong." I tell her feeling worried for her safety.

"I'll be fine and I would feel a lot better with it being me taking them out and making sure they've safely left the building." She tells me quietly.

"Okay come over here, we need to talk about what is going to happen." Jack says.

She pats me on the leg and gets up off the floor and heads over to where the four robbers have gathered in the corner of the room. I'm glad that Frankie is the one taking them out and she has the courage but I can't help but have this horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen.

.

.

.

.

 **SIAN POV:**

I've been stood outside the bank with a few of my colleagues trying to call inside the bank for about 50 minutes to arrange to have the children out of the building but there has still been no contact with the inside.

"There still not answering." A newbie police officer Matt says from his spot next to me.

"Yeah no shit Matt thanks for pointing the obvious out to me." I snap at him, he just frowns at me. "You know what you go and be a dumb ass somewhere else, I don't have the time or patience for you today." I tell him, he huffs and storms away from me. I turn back towards the bank and take a few deep breaths. I look to my far right and see almost every news channel lined up.

"Great the whole world will be watching by now." I mumble to myself.

"Hey how ya doing?" Say's my friend Jackie.

I turn round and she is stood there with a sympathetic smile and I steaming hot cup of coffee. I give her a smile and happily take the coffee. "I'm doing good Jacks, I just want these asshole's to bloody answer."

"Well we're making progress at least, our IT guy arrived a little while ago so we're getting pretty close to getting into the security feed and finding out the situation inside. We're going to get them out Sian." She says putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I just nod in her direction and call inside the bank again but there is still no bloody answer, I glare daggers at the phone but try it again. "Come on. Come on." I whisper with the phone to my ear. I start to lose hope again but then there is finally an answer.

" _Yes?"_ A gruff manly voice answers.

"This is Detective powers, I'm the person keeping the guy's with guns from charging in, and I would like to know what is happening in there. We heard gun shots, is everyone alive? Is anyone hurt?" I demand, showing him I want answers.

" _Everyone is alive, there was just a small accident, and no one is really hurt."_ He tells me not giving much detail but I know that someone is hurt.

"What about the children are they okay?" I ask.

" _The children are fine, we aren't monsters."_ He says sounding very offended.

"Well that's good, let's keep it that way or better yet let them go? They don't need to be in the middle of this." I ask him. And everyone around me nodding, the children being everyone's priority.

" _What exactly will we get in return for letting them go?"_ He asks me. That's a good thing as he is at least thinking about it.

"Well I'm guessing the bank doesn't have a great food and water supply and you said no one is really hurt, but that tells me someone is hurt so we will send in some more medical supplies." I tell him

" _I guess that could work I don't want people in here to starve and I doubt the staff has great stock in it but listen to and me and you listen good, we will have someone bring the children out but they have to and I do mean have to come back in or there will be trouble."_ He tells me his voice getting more sinister towards the end.

"We can deal with that." I tell him quickly just wanting to make sure we keep the children and the other hostages in the bank safe.

" _Good."_ He answers then the dial tone.

I breathe a sigh of relief because we have just got a great start, we've got the children on their way out and now I know I'm not dealing with a sadistic murderer.

I look over towards Jackie and see that she is in the van with the headphones on, I know she has heard the conversation, I motion her over and a few other officers, they all gather around me and I inform them of out next move. "Right everyone we have ourselves of to a brilliant start so we do not want to blow it by doing anything stupid, right now the children are our main priority. So we get the children out and food inside there, then when the cameras are up we can fully assess the situation, we don't want to go in there blind." They all nod at me in agreement.

"Good I'm glad we are all in agreement. So the plan for now is to get food in there so Smith and Kemp I want you to head to the nearest pizza place and get 10 boxes of pizza. Jones and Ward go to a shop and buy 30 bottles of water and head over to and ambulance and ask for some medical supplies." The four officers I addressed nod and head off to do what I asked.

Jackie walks over to me and gives me a slight smile. "What do you think we're dealing with." She asks.

"Well I'm guessing the man I spoke to on the phone is the leader and he didn't have any hesitation about releasing the children so he isn't that bad but there was still gun shots and he did admit that there is someone or multiple people hurt." I say worriedly.

Jackie and I have been talking about idea for our next plan of action incase this starts to go bad for only about 10 minutes when the officers arrive with the pizza's and water.

"Hey James, that was pretty quick." Jackie says to Officer James Smith.

"Yeah well everyone knows about the situation, so they already had some food ready to go for all the officers but happily made a few more when we told them we were taking it for the hostages." James tells us.

"Right so we're ready to get to get into contact with the inside?" I ask them all and they all nod in confirmation. I pick up the phone to ring the bank and Jackie heads back to the van to listen in.

I ring the bank and it is picked up within the first few rings and it is the same man that answers. "Everything is ready on this side what about yours?" I ask him.

"Same here, we have a woman bringing out the two children but as I say again she will have to come back into the building and I mean it detective if she doesn't I will kill one of the hostages and the blood will be on your hands." He tells me with anger laced in his voice.

I look over Jackie in confusion, this man's changed his tune but for now I must agree with him and get the children out of the firing line. "I understand and we will stick to our side of the deal, a person brings the children out and you will get food and medical supplies." I tell him with confidence.

"Okay we'll send the children out soon." He says and hangs up the phone.

As soon as he hangs up I walk over to my officers. "Right everyone let's get into positions." I tell them. We all break off but I can't help but have this horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy.**

 **SOPH POV:**

I've been sat against the wall in the bank watching Jack speaking to Frankie for the past 15 minutes, he is most probably talking about what she has to do when she is taking the children outside to the police. Frankie just nods along to what he says with an expressionless face. They finishes there talk and she makes her way back over to me.

"Okay it is almost time, you should say goodbye to your children." Jack says to the mother of the children leaving.

I can see that she doesn't want to part with her children but she knows they need to leave and starts crying while pulling them both close to her. She starts to kiss her children goodbye and that she will see them soon but it just makes them protest loudly that they don't want to leave their mum.

"It's okay, we'll see each other again I just have to stay here for a little while and you go home daddy will be waiting for you. You go with that nice lady over there and be good." She tells them and it breaks my heart to see it.

I'm pulled out of watching the goodbye when Frankie sits down next to me again and moves closer to speak to me quietly. "When I'm out there I'm going to try and inform the police about you being hurt and how many robbers there are." Frankie tells me quietly.

"Are you mad it's too risky, they'll fucking kill you or someone in here." I tell her.

"I know there's a bloody risk but I have to try and do something to help like you did." She says.

"Oh yeah and look how good that turned out for me." I say motioning to my bloody shoulder. "Not that regret it at all but you have no reason to put yourself at risk the children are getting out and I'm fine." I tell her trying to make her see sense.

"Sophie I'm a nurse and I know that you need proper medical care. You could have a brain injury that can't go untreated. " She tells me looking at the injury on my head with concern.

"Listen Frankie..." I go to speak to her but I'm cut off by the leader Jack.

"Let's go and get this over with." He shouts across the bank to Frankie. She gives me a smile and squeezes my arm then gets up and confidently walks towards the robbers who have now put their masks back on. It's worried me that the robbers are confident enough to take their masks off, they must think they're getting out of here or that there will be no one left in here to identify them, which is an extremely frightening thought to me but I don't think it will get that crazy as long as no one pulls any mad stunts like I did. Jack walks over to the children who are still cuddled into their mother with silent tears running down their little tired faces. He gently guides them from their mum's arms and brings them towards where Frankie is standing.

"Do you mind if I go to the loo quickly." Frankie asks shifting on foot to foot.

Jack hesitates for a bit before answering. "Yeah okay but go with her J." He says and the female robber follows her.

I stare at Frankie as she walks to the bathroom and she meets my stare and I know from the look in her eye she is going to try her plan. She emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later not even looking in my direction and heading straight to them all with a determined look in her eye and I know that she has started her plan.

"Right now all you need to do is take the children outside to the police and come straight back in, don't try any shit because it will end badly for you." Jack says with a dark voice. She just nods in conformation. Frankie walks over to the children who are back cuddling into their mum, she gently moves them from her arms they try to protest but with their mum's encouragement they move towards the door with Frankie.

Jack and the others gather up their guns and surround the front door with Jack stood right behind them, they unlock the door so Frankie and the children can walk outside. I try to move so I can get a better view of what's happening outside but as soon as I move my arm sends pain all through my body and my vision becomes blurred from my head injury so I stay put.

As soon as the door is opened and the three of them step outside I hear l lot of people shouting but I can't make out what they're saying because there are so many people talking. Jack is stood at the door in full view of the police with his gun pointed straight towards Frankie and I'm praying that she doesn't do anything stupid for Jack to feel like he needs to shoot. I turn towards the children's mother when I hear whimpers coming from her and I feel so horrible for her that she has to go through this, just sitting there watching her children walk away not knowing if she'll see her children again. I can't even imagine what that must feel like.

"GET INSIDE NOW!" I whip my head towards the main doors when I hear Jack shouting. He's waving his gun at Frankie and calling her in. He walks out the door and out of my sight but soon come back while dragging Frankie with him and throwing her onto the banks floor.

"Lock that door up Zach." He says not taking his eyes off Frankie.

Jack grabs his mask, pulls it off and throws it to the floor in anger then grabs Frankie by her coat and pins her against the wall by her throat. "WHAT DID YOU HAND OVER?" He shouts at her.

"Oh fuck, what did you do Frankie?" I whisper to myself.

She just smirks at him in response so her punches her hard in the stomach and she doubles over in pain. I try to get up and help her but just fall back to the ground on my bad shoulder. Frankie looks over to me and shakes her head. I know she's telling me not to get involved.

"What the fuck did she do?" Zach says storming over with anger all over his face.

"She handed over some sort of note to the children." Jack tells him.

"Oh you stupid fucking bitch." Zach says while backing handing her hard across the face making everyone in the bank gasp when she spits out blood and I'm scared of the look I see in Zach's eyes. He then pushes her to the ground and kicks her in the stomach three times, he goes to kick her again but Jack stops him.

"We need her to talk and she can't do that with you crushing her ribs." Jack says while putting a strong hand on his shoulder but Zach shrugs him off angrily and steps back a little bit but he is still staring at her furiously. Jack crouches down to Frankie and tilts her head up so he is looking directly into her eyes. "What did you give the children?" He asks her calmly.

"Go fuck yourself." She spits at him and he sighs deeply.

"I don't want to hurt you but you're really starting to piss me off so just tell me what you did and it won't end badly for you." He says with his voice getting louder and angrier.

She looks at him with hate in her eyes. "I'd rather die."

"Let's not be dramatic just tell me what you fucking handed over."

She laughs a bit and I want to scream at her to shut up but my body won't let me. "I don't know what you're talking about." She coughs out.

"Fine I'll give you one more chance." He says and pulling out his gun and holding it to her head. "What did you hand over?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says with determination.

"I'm not messing around." He says with frustration. "WHAT DID YOU GIVE THEM?" He shouts pushing the gun harder into her head.

"Sorry. Still don't know what you mean." She tells him holding her ribs.

"Come on Frankie just tell him." I whisper to her not wanting this to end badly I look behind me and see two bankers whispering about something I try and see what their talking about while I still listen to what Jack is saying.

He closes his eyes and takes a calming breath. "All you need to do is..."

 **BANG**

We all jump in shock from the noise, lean down and cover our heads.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I look back up when I hear Jack shout. I see Frankie lying there with a hole in her stomach. I hear everyone moving around and talking but my focus is only on her.

"No, no, no, no." I ignore my pain and crawl over to her. "No, no, no Frankie." I cradle her in my lap.

"What did you expect me to do Jack she wasn't going to say anything and I knew you couldn't do it." Zach says angrily.

"Of course I wasn't going to do it, I wanted to scare the answers out of her not actually shoot her." Jack shouts at him.

I try and feel around for her pulse and I finally feel it but it's slow.

"She fucked us over Jack she got what she deserved." This asshole thinks he's right in his fucked up brain. I look up quickly and see the other two robbers near the door arguing and looking out the door windows.

"No Zach you've fucked us over. You have just shot someone. Nothing else matters anymore, WE ARE FUCKED." Jack says pacing in front of me.

"We're fine it just shows them all now how serious we are."

A woman that works in the bank comes running over with some gauze pads and places them on top of Frankie's wound and pushes down hard making her groan in pain and I'm so glad because it means she's still alive.

"I know it hurts Frank but it needs to be done okay, so just hold on." I see her nod slightly and we keep pressure.

"What if she dies Zach then what?" Jack asks.

"Then she got what she deserves by screwing us over." Zach says coldly.

I look up at Zach and see his stupid smirk plastered on his face and I feel the anger rise up inside of me. I ignore my pain, jump up, run over to Zach and punch his face and I feel his nose break under my fist.

"Uhh you fucking bitch." He cries out.

I feel Jack grab me and pull me away from Zach before he can retaliate, he looks up at me holding his nose and makes a grab for me but Jack lets go of me and pushes his away.

"Leave it Zach, you don't want to add anything else to your list." Jack says with a cold voice.

"Fine but this is not over." He says looking at me with anger.

"Too right it isn't." I tell him but I need to sit down because the adrenaline of my anger is wearing off.

"So now what?" The female robber asks walking over to Jack.

.

.

.

.

 **SIAN POV:**

The door opens and noise erupts around me I move forward and I see two small children walk with scared expressions and tears streaming down their faces and behind them is a tall woman with brown hair with blood on her clothes and hands, I'm guessing it's from the injured person inside. I look behind them and see tall masked man with his gun pointed directly at the woman's back.

They get about half way and the woman stops and stops the children, she goes into her back pocket and pulls out what looks like toilet paper and hands it to one of the children and whispers in his ear. The robber see's this and screams at her to get inside she hesitates but soon walks back in. I sprint forward towards the children with others and we pull them both away. We move them to safety and they are checked over for injuries, I look at the little boy to see he has the little piece of paper in his hand.

"Hey little man can I see that." I say pointing to the paper.

"Are you in charge? She said I had to give it to the person in charge." He says in a small voice.

"Yeah mate, I'm in charge." He hands me the paper and I walk off and open it.

 _ **4 robbers.**_

 _ **Maybe 3 guns each.**_

 _ **1 injured inside needs real medical help.**_

I take in the information and think about how I can properly use it to my advantage, I'm glad this woman has done this but I'm also scared about what this could mean for her.

"What does it say Sian?" Jackie asks coming up behind me.

"She's given us info about what's going on inside." I tell her handing over the note.

"Wow. Well at least we have a better idea of what's going on but that could cause a lot of shit for inside there." Jacks says

"I know I was thinking the same thing but let's hope that..."

 **BANG**

"Oh fuck no, no, no, no."

Jackie and I run near the bank but we can't see anything inside.

"Fucking shit." Jackie says. "What are we going to do?"

I can't even answer her, my body is in complete shock.

"Sian. Sian what should we do?" She asks again.

"We need to find out what's going on. We need those fucking cameras." I tell her in frustration.

"SIAN." I hear my name being called but my mind is elsewhere.

"SIAN...SIAN."

"WHAT." I shout to who's calling me. I see it's my other work friend Sam.

"We've got the cameras." He says with a happy face.

Thank god now we can do something about these fuckers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy.**

 **SIAN POV:**

Jackie and I run over towards the police van and I'm directed towards the screen where we can finally see the inside of the bank. I'm looking on the screen and I can make out the people but there is no clear image of the people in the banks faces and I really hoped it would be better.

"Is there any way we can get a clearer image?" I ask our whiz kid Sam.

"No sorry that's why it took so long because I was trying to refine the image but no luck I'm afraid." He tells me with a sheepish smile, but I know he would have tried everything he could.

"No worries Sammy at least we have something."

Looking into the cameras the first thing that catches my attention is someone lying on the floor with two other gathered round them, although the image isn't great I can still make out that the 3 people are women and sadly I'm about 95% sure that the woman on the floor is the woman who brought the children out and I'm praying that she will be okay. "Fuck I think it's that woman Jackie who came out with the kids." I tell her worriedly.

"Oh shit you could be right." She says fidgeting with her necklace, it's one of her main nervous habits.

"We need to get this shit under control and get her out of there." I say mainly talking to myself but I can hear Jackie agreeing.

I turn my attention back to the monitors and see on the one to my left there are 4 people dressed in black gathered in a circle who are obviously the robbers and finally seeing them all is making my blood boil knowing all the havoc they have caused today, but I need to put my feelings a side and focus on getting everyone inside that bank out alive. Also one of the women who were gathered around the woman on the floor is now stood near the robbers talking to them heatedly.

I walk away from the screens so I can gather my thoughts and can plan my next course of action. All I know right now is getting that woman who I hurt out of the bank and away from those animals. "Jackie can you bring me the phone, we need to get that woman out." She nods and gathers the phone for me and dials the number. I look back towards the screens and see one of the robbers hesitantly head over towards the phone but picks up after only a few rings.

" _Hello again."_ He says with a hoarse voice.

"What the hell is going on in there?" I ask him with a strong voice wanting him to know I'm now the one holding all the cards.

.

.

.

.

 **SOPH POV:**

It's been 10 minutes since that psycho Zach shot Frankie and myself and this woman who came over with the supplies to stop the bleeding but it's not doing much she need real medical help, her blood is soaking through anything we try to cover it with. I see the 4 robbers in the corner arguing about something but they are speaking to quiet that I can hardly make out what they're saying.

"This isn't looking to good love. She needs real help." The woman whispers to me while pushing down on her wounds. I look down at Frankie and see that she is going really pale and is starting to slightly shake.

"I know I'll see what I can do." I tell her while moving hair out of Frankie's face. I shuffle over a little bit being mindful of my shoulder, I don't want to cause any more damage than I already have and Frankie needs to be the main priority.

"Hey, she needs help over here." I call towards the 4 of them but I get nothing in response.

"Hello?" I call a big louder but sill nothing so I stand up and I attract the attention of some of the people in the bank.

"HEY. She needs help." I shout over and I see one move their eyes over to me but goes straight back to the convocation.

"OI ASSHOLES!" I scream towards them and it finally gets their attention along with the rest of the bank. "She needs real help okay. You've shot her and she could die any minute without help, so why don't you get your head out of your asses and do something." I tell them and I see a couple of them wince when they hear she could die.

"She'll be fine, just keep pressure on it." Zach says dismissively.

"No she won't be fine you idiot, she's lost too much blood and your bullet is still lodged inside her." This guy is a dumbass if he thinks she will be okay. I turn to Jack due to him being in charge. "You know that she needs help, if she stays here she'll die. Please she needs help. Please." I say pleading with him to help her but before he can answer me the phone rings. He looks at it and hesitantly walks over to the phone and picks it up.

"Hello." He answers tentatively. I move closer to him but I can't make out what the person on the phone is saying but I can hear it's a female voice.

"There was an accident." Oh yeah that lunatic accidently shot her in the stomach.

He hesitates on what he says next and looks over to Frankie then to me, I give him a pointed look and he nods to himself and answers.

"The woman who brought the children out was shot." He answers quietly and he looks like he really feels bad about what has happened to her.

"I'm not sure it was in the stomach, she's unconscious and has lost a lot of blood."

"I don't know about that, we have medical supplies in here." I'm guessing they want her outside and I hope he agrees. He is silent for a little while because I think the woman on the other line is trying to get through to him. He must know that she needs to leave, she can't survive if she stays in here.

"Okay. Call back in a few minutes." He says and hangs up and stares at everyone in the bank and then moves his apologetic eyes to me. "I'm going to let her go. I understand that she needs real medical attention." He tells me.

"ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING JACK? SHE'LL BE FINE." Zach shouts.

"Shut it Zach you know she needs help." The female robber says.

"How are we going to get her out there because I'm not having one of them out there come in and get her. Who knows what they'll do." Zach rants on again.

"I'll take her out." I pipe up and they all stare at me weirdly. "No I'm serious I'm close to her and I won't try any shit I don't want the same treatment as Frankie." I say looking at Zach with hate. "Also if you're worried about the state of my arm and head it doesn't matter they already know someone else is hurt it doesn't matter if they know what I look like." I tell them, Jacks quiet and I see the wheels turning in his head.

"Okay." He says.

"Are you joking we can't trust this bitch." Zach shouts to Jack.

"I think we can, she seems like a smart girl and I think she does care about people and won't put her getting help at risk." Jack tells him calmly.

"You're making a mistake Jack." He says and walks off. Jack just ignores him and turns his attention to me.

"When they ring back I'll ask for a stretcher so you can wheel her out and then just come back in because we don't need repeat." He tells me seriously.

"Don't worry I won't try anything stupid." I say then head back over towards Frankie. "Just hold on a little longer and you'll be fine."

.

.

.

 **SIAN POV:**

" _There was an accident."_ He tells me with a quiet voice.

"What kind of accident? Is someone hurt?" I ask quickly needing all the information.

He hesitates with his answer. _"The woman who brought the children out was shot."_

"Jesus Christ." How has it got this far? "Is she hurt?"

" _I'm not sure it was in the stomach, she's unconscious and has lost a lot of blood."_ I look over to Jackie and see she has panic on her face.

"Fuck. Well we need to get her out now." I tell him seriously.

" _I don't know about that, we have medical supplies in here."_

"No she needs real help. What if she dies then what will you do? I know you didn't want this to happen, you all thought it would be a quick robbery and now it's all gone tits up, but you don't want to add murder to the list. So be smart and let her go. Let her live.

He is silent for a little hopefully really thinking about what I've told him, he knows she has to leave. After a minute of silence he finally gives me the answer I want. _"Okay. Call back in a few minutes."_ He says and hangs up.

"Oh thank god." I pull the phone away from my ear and head over to Jackie.

"Nice one Sian I think you really got through to him." She says giving me a pat on the back.

"Well she's not out yet." I say walking over to the monitors. I see the guy who I spoke to on the phone talking to a woman for a little while but then she heads back over to the woman on the floor.

"I'll give them one more minute then call them back." I say while looking at the girl leaning over the woman on the floor and I feel my stomach flip.

"That's weird." I mumble to myself.

"What is?" Jackie asks me.

"Oh nothing." I brush her off and ignore the feeling I have.

"They're just stood around now Sian, maybe it's time to call back" Jacks tells me.

I grab the phone and redial the number and I see on the screen that he goes over to the phone more confidently and picks up.

"Have you come to a decision?" I ask him calmly not wanting him to feel pressured.

" _Yeah we're going to let the girl come out but we are going to do it our way."_ He tells me.

"What way is that then?"

" _We want a stretcher to be sent in and then one of the women in here is going to bring her out and then come straight back in."_ He says and it's not that bad of an idea because we really need to get her out.

"Okay I can agree to that, her safety is our main priority." I tell him.

" _Good but you should know the girl who's bringing her out is a bit hurt so if you see any blood don't freak out about her as well because she is going to be fine."_ That must be the person she was talking about on the note.

"Okay we'll just focus on her right now." I tell him needing to get her out.

" _Good well we'll watch the door and get the stretcher in when you can and we'll send her out."_ He says and hangs up.

I turn to Jackie and see she is just hanging up on her own phone call.

"We have a stretcher on its way here from one of the ambulances up the road, should be here in a minute there just running it up now." This is why I love this girl she gets shit done.

"Nice one Jacks."

"You think this will work." She asks with a frown.

"Yeah it will be fine and when we get her out we can focus on taking these fuckers down." I tell her and see two people running towards us with a stretcher. "Right let's do this. You want to take it down them? Now just drop it at the door nothing more, nothing less." She nods at me and puts her bullet proof vest on and slowly walks down towards the door. When she's a few metres away the door slowly opens and one of the robbers is stood there with their gun pointed at Jackie.

"Just wheel it towards me and leave." He calls to her.

Jackie stays where she is and wheels the stretcher over to him. He grabs it, closes the door back over and Jackie comes back over to me. We both walk over in front of all the police cars so I'm stood directly in front of the door for when they bring the girl out. We only have to wait a couple of minutes before the door is opened.

I see the stretcher slowly being pushed out of the bank with the woman on top of it, it comes out further and I can't make out the face of the person pushing it because the sun is beaming into my eyes. I put my hand up to block the sun and my breath hitches at the piercing dark blue eyes that I've been trying to forget for the past 8 years staring back at me with so much hope and fear.

"Sophie?"

.

.

.

 **SOPH POV: **

The stretcher is rolled into the bank and one of the robbers next to the door grabs it and wheels it over to where we're next to Frankie. They lower it and 6 of us gather around her to carefully lift her onto the stretcher. Once she's safely on it Jack raises it and helps me wheel it towards the doors before they open the doors Jack grabs me and pulls me aside.

"I know I don't have to tell you this but just to make sure don't try any shit okay." He tells me seriously.

"I know my main priority is getting her outside and safe not fucking any of you over." I say and turn away from him.

"Alright get them doors open J." He calls to the woman who nods in conformation and opens up the doors.

I'm stood directly in front of the doors when they open and it feels so good when the breeze hits me. I slowly walk out of the bank and into the street, I have to close my eyes a bit as they hurt from the brightness from outside. My ears are attacked with noise, there are people shouting and helicopters flying above me but as soon as my eyes settle on a familiar blonde in front of me every sound around me is blocked out.

Sian

It's Sian I can't believe it's actually her, the woman who has had hold of my heart since we were 16 years old. She looks just as beautiful as she did back then with her beautiful golden locks and her shining blue eyes. I see her eyes roam over me in shock, most probably at the fact that is actually me and then I see sadness and a bit of anger when see she's the state of me. I'm pulled out of staring at Sian by being called back into the bank.

"JUST LEAVE HER THERE AND COME BACK." Jack shouts to me.

I see Sian slightly shake her head at me but I have to go back in, I can't put everyone else in the bank in danger for my own selfish reasons. "I'm sorry." I mouth to Sian with a sad smile. I give one last look to Frankie and turn to walk back into the bank.

The doors are closed behind me and I walk straight over to the wall, slide down it and get lost in my thoughts about Sian ignoring the stage looks I'm getting from the people in the bank. I can't believe she's here in London. This is one of the places that Sian said she would never move to, she has never been a fan of big crowds and I don't think you can find a busier place in the whole of the UK and her being a police officer where the hell has that come from, not once has she ever mentioned but I guess so much can change over 8 years.

Now that the police have the people they want on the outside are they finally going to make their move? Is Sian going to make her move, how is she going to get us out of here alive. Who knows what these robbers even have planned now. I know Sian is a smart person but can she handle a thing like this, she doesn't know about the absolute psycho that's in here with us who shot me and Frankie, but I guess I just need to have faith in the woman who's had hold of my heart for the past decade.

.

.

.

 **SIAN POV:**

Oh my god it is really her...Sophie Webster the person who stole my heart and broke it, the woman I went out of my way to make sure I never saw again because it hurt too much to think about her let alone see her.

I can't believe she's here stood in front of me after all these years she is here in this horrible situation, but she is still so beautiful after all these years and she still makes my heart beat madly. I properly block the sun from my eyes to get a good lock at Sophie and the sight in front of me makes my blood boil. She's stood there looking so vulnerable limping towards us slowly with some sort of cut on her head because there is a bandage around it and it's covered in blood, her shoulder is also bandaged up and the surrounding area has blood everywhere, her top is drenched in blood and whenever I find out who did this to her I'm going to destroy their life.

I see Sophie squint from the brightness and then she winces slightly from the noise she pushes the girl on the stretcher further out...but then she looks directly at me, her whole-body freezes and she just stares at me not moving at all. Her eyes roam over me and mine over her, I'm sure people around us are staring but I still can't tear my eyes away from her. We're broken out of our staring contest by one of the robbers shouting at Sophie.

"JUST LEAVE HER THERE AND COME BACK." He shouts to her when she turns to him.

She turns back towards me and I shake my head at her not wanting Sophie to go back into there. I don't want her to go back into that danger she has already been hurt so much and it is obvious they are pretty trigger happy. Sophie just looks at me for a few seconds and I know the wheels are turning in her head.

"I'm sorry." She mouths to me with a sad smile she looks away from me and doesn't see me shaking my head at her. She looks down towards the woman on the stretcher and then walks back into the bank.

Everyone around me goes rushing towards the hurt woman but I can't move from where I am, I'm just stood staring at where Sophie was only a second ago. I need to do something about this I can't leave her in there any longer especially with the injuries that I have seen, Sophie must have been the person on the note, the one who's in need of medical help.

"Sian are you okay?" Jackie says to me pulling me out of my thoughts but I still can't answer her. "They've taken her to the hospital but from what they can see she's lost a lot of blood, but they've said they're going to keep us updated." She says to me but all I can think about is helping Sophie.

"We need to end this Jackie." I tell her while walking back to the van, she comes running after me asking what's wrong.

"That's Sophie Jacks." I tell her.

"What. Sophie Who?" She asks.

"My Sophie."


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy.**

 **SIAN POV:**

I head straight to the van and towards the screens and look around the bank for Sophie. I finally spot her and she is sat against a wall in the corner of the bank on her own with her head buried into her knees. I hear Jackie come up behind me and start asking questions but I don't hear her as my focus is just on Sophie.

"SIAN." Jack's shouting my name snaps me out of it.

"What?"

"What did you mean my Sophie?" What? My Sophie, when did I say that.

"Not like that...but remember I told you about her when I was drunk, I told you about my first real love." I slowly see the realization fall over Jackie's face.

"HOLY SHIT." She screeches.

"That's Sophie, your Sophie. Wow she's a lot hotter than you said." She rambles next to me.

"Yes I'm aware Jackie." I huff rolling my eyes. "But she's in that fucking bank." I tell her and she looks at me sadly.

"Oh shit I'm sorry Sian. Do you think she was the one that was shot when the gun went off the first time?" She asks and I feel sick to my stomach just thinking about any type of harm coming to Sophie but I also want to kill the fucker who did it.

"I think so but she seems okay so that's what I need to keep in mind." Telling her while looking back to the screen and seeing Sophie hasn't moved. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, I pull it out without looking who was calling.

"Hello?" I ask without taking my eyes off Sophie.

" _Hey babe, I just heard about everything, how's it going?"_ Paul my boyfriend of 2 years asks me.

"Oh hey. It's going okay we've got three hostages out but there is still one injured inside." I tell him feeling guilty about my thoughts of Soph.

" _Well I'm sure if anyone can fix this it's you."_

"Thanks babe. Well I would love to chat but I need to get back."

" _Yeah no problem I was mainly calling to ask if you want to come round to mine for dinner."_ He asks.

"I'm not sure it depends what happens here Paul." I tell him not wanting to leave Sophie here without me.

" _Oh yeah of course well I'll let you go and just do what you have to. I love you_."

"Yeah me too bye." I say hanging up quickly.

"So does Paul know about Sophie?" Jackie asks with a slight smirk.

"No he doesn't know about her, we don't tell each other about all our exes. Anyway we need to focus on getting them all out of there now."

"Yeah of course, so what's the plan?" She asks.

"We need to show them there is no real way out." I tell her seriously while turning back to the screens and grabbing the phone that I left next to it. I call the bank and I see Sophie's head snap up towards the phone and one of the guy's head over to the phone.

" _How's the girl?"_ He asks as soon as he picks up.

"She lost a lot of blood, we don't have any news on her yet." I tell him honestly but I don't receive any reply.

"You know there is no way out of this where you come on top right?"

" _I'm not going to except that."_ He says firmly.

"Well you're going to have to. You've shot 2 people, one of them is fighting for her life in hospital." I tell him needing him to see sense.

" _I can't let my friends go to jail. It can't end like this."_ He says with strain and anger in his voice and he is looking down to the ground on the screen.

"Don't lose your head now. You don't want to make this situation any worse. If you end this now without any more incidents you'll make it so much easier on yourself." I hear his breathing getting heavier but he doesn't reply to me. "Let them all go, give yourselves up. You know it's the right thing to do." I tell him praying he's going to listen so I can get Sophie out of there…but the only thing I get in reply is the dial tone.

"FUCK." I slam the phone down.

"It's looks like he's cracking, the walls are closing in." Jackie says to me.

"Well he's got 10 minutes to make a right decision or I'm going to make the room a bit smaller." I say glaring at him through the screen.

.

.

.

.

 **SOPH POV:**

My head snaps towards the phone when it rings and I get a warm feeling in my stomach knowing that Sian could be the person on the end of the phone, the person who is out there trying to save all of our lives in here. Jack walks straight over towards the phone without any hesitation and answers. "How's the girl?" He asks instantly.

I perk up when I hear him ask this, desperately wanting to know how Frankie is but I don't get the reaction I'm hoping for as Jack just closes his eyes and looks down towards the ground.

" _Fuck please let her be okay."_ I think to myself. While Jack listened to what is being said on the phone.

"I'm not going to except that." He tells her looking quite angry.

"I can't let my friends go to jail. It can't end like this." He says with his voice getting angrier. He closes his eyes, looks up to the celling and rubs his temple with his hand while listening to what he's being told. Jack just takes a deep breath and slams the phone down and walks back over towards the rest of the robbers who are stood in front of me in the middle of the bank.

I'm getting pretty tired of just sitting around here now while the 4 of them do fuck all.

"So what are you going to do then Jack?" I say making to sound out his name. "Hmmm?" I shrug. "You just going to keep us all locked in here while the 4 of you stand around bitching about how unfair this all is." He stops and looks back to me but then just goes back to talking.

"No I'm serious. You do realize you're all fucked." I see Zach tense but Jack puts a hand on his shoulder. I slowly get up but I feel really dizzy so I use the wall for help. "You're all surrounded by snipers, so my guess is the only way you're all getting out of here is giving yourself up and out those doors…or in a body bag." I tell him holding my shoulder because it really starting to hurt but then I feel my anger kicking in when Zach levels me with his hateful gaze.

"YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT." Zach shouts pointing his finger at me and coming towards me but Jack holds him.

"Ahhh what's the matter scared now its adults with guns you're up against and not defenceless children." What I say seems to make him angrier so he pushes Jack away from him, charges towards me and throws me against the wall.

"I'm warning you, don't fucking push me." He says with his face inches from mine.

"So tough ey, beating up injured women, you must feel so proud." I say not backing down.

"One more chance." He says and I see a vein appearing on his forehead.

"You're pathetic." I whisper, and instantly feel a fist come into contact with my stomach, he then pulls me back up and pushes me up against the wall and I smack my head off it and I immediately feel sick and intense pain on the side of my head that it makes me collapse on the ground.

"LEAVE HER ZACH." Jack shouts and I open my eyes enough to see him pulling him away from me.

The woman who helped me with Frankie comes over and helps me rest against the wall. I hear the phone ringing but I can't focus on much just yet. "Fuck...are you okay?" She whispers to me.

"Yeah just a bit dizzy." I gasp out leaning my head against the wall and taking a few deep breaths.

"You're really bleeding through your bandages." She says looking at them and I see the blood stain becoming bigger on the bandages and my top. "What were you thinking?" She whispers to me while grabbing the first aid kit and re doing my bandages.

"That Jack guy is close to ending this he's got good in him unlike like that psycho Zach, he doesn't want anyone to be hurt so if he sees Zach going mad and getting more reckless he's going to want to get us out of here." I whisper back wincing when she tightens it.

"Yeah but if you keep going on like that you're going to get yourself killed before any on that happens. Nor do we know what going on outside, they're main concern is our safety not getting is out and causing damage." She finishes my bandages and sits next to me.

"No I think there is someone most definitely working on getting us out of here, we just need to try and do our bit in here." I tell her watching Jack speaking to Zach angrily.

"We just have to play our cards right okay. Don't go stirring up shit with that loon okay." She tells me but I don't respond I just keep my eyes on Zach and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't get away with anything that he's done in here.

.

.

.

.

 **SIAN POV:**

I'm stood off to the side staring at the bank having to hold myself back from running in there and bringing Sophie out to safety. I still can't get over the fact that Sophie is inside that bank. Sophie fucking Webster is 20 meters away from me, the person who stole my heart and then broke it is so close to me and I can't help her when she is hurt and that kills me, even after everything that happened I just want to take her into my arms and make it all okay.

"SIAN." I hear Jackie shout. I turn and look at her questionably.

"Something's happening inside." I run around the police cars and towards the van.

I stop outside the van and my eyes look into the top camera and I see Sophie stood up talking to the bankers, it actually looks like she's angry by the way she's moving her hands…she always does that when she's pissed off. I see one of the bankers with their mask off walk a bit towards Sophie with his finger pointed at her but he is stopped by another banker. Sophie says something again and that seems to push him too far.

"No what are you doing Sophie." I whisper to myself. Whatever Sophie says seems to push him too far because he shoves away the guy holding him and charges towards her and throws her up against the wall.

"Don't fucking touch her." I hiss at the screen

They both speak to each other for a little while but I can't make out their facial expression but I hope that it is being resolved and not being made any worse...but I soon feel my stomach twist when I see that mother fucker punch Sophie then throw her back against the wall so hard that it makes her collapse on the floor. "I'm going to fucking kill him." I hiss and turn around to go into the bank but Jackie grabs me from behind and holds me back.

"No Sian you know you can't go in there." She says into my ear and I can see a few officers looking at me but I don't pay them any attention.

"He can't put his hands on her, no one can put their hands on her." I say glaring at the bank doors.

"I know Sian. I understand that you feel strongly about this because it's Sophie but we need to do this the right way, storming in there is only going to get people killed, like Sophie." When she says this I feel my body relax, the last thing I want to do is get Sophie hurt even more.

"Okay, okay." I say and she releases her hold on me and I walk back towards the screen's and see Sophie is now sat up right with a woman tending to her injured shoulder.

I look at the top of the screen Sophie is on and at the top of it I can see the guy who attacked Sophie and he is staring directly at her and I make a silent promise to myself and Sophie that I'm going to make sure that he doesn't get away with anything that he's done in there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy.**

 **SOPH POV:**

I've been sat against the wall trying to fight closing my eyes while the phone is ringing constantly. I'm not really one to moan but I'm in a serious amount of pain, my shoulder is killing me, my shoulder is throbbing and even my ribs are starting to ache. I shift slightly to ease the pain and see the leader Jack look over to me and sigh heavily before coming over and crouching next to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asks quietly.

"Like I've been attacked by a psychopath." I say with a wince when my shoulder stings.

"Look I'm sorry about what he's done to you, he's just really stressed out." He tells me trying to make excuses for that prick.

"I really don't give a shit about your excuses for him there are four stressed people in here with guns and he's the only one who has shot and attacked two people." He gives me a small sad nod.

"I know and I'm sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen."

"You know this has to end right." He gives another small nod. "You can't keep us all locked up in here with him, he might have already killed one person, do you want another death on your conscience. You need to stop this now while you haven't got dead bodies scattered around the bank." Jack looks down and rubs his eyes.

He goes to answer me but the phone ringing stops him, he finally gets up and goes straight over to the phone and answers it. "Yes." He says into the phone.

"I know your right but I can't put them through that." Jack turns away from everyone and tries to speak quietly but I'm sat close to the phone so I can hear everything being said.

"Yes I know for fuck sake." Jack says angry

"Because I can't"

"Yeah she's okay." He says looking towards me.

"Uhh I don't that's a good idea." He listens again, takes a deep breath and motions me over with his hand.

I slowly pull myself up off the floor using the wall for help, I have to pause to swallow down the pain, but I stand up straight and head towards the phone that Jack is holding out to her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Zach calls over but Jack just waves him off and hands the phone over to me. I can still here Zach shouting so Jack goes over to him.

"Hello." I say quietly praying it's Sian.

" _Oh Sophie."_ The voice that I've missed and craved so much for 8 years.

"Hello Sian." Even though I've wanted to speak to her so much for so long I don't really know what to say. I also make sure to keep quiet because I don't want them to know that I know Sian.

" _What the hell happened to you Soph?"_ She asks sadly.

"There was one guy in here pointing his gun at the two little kids and I got involved, he shot my in the shoulder and then when I fell I smacked my head off the corner of the glass table."

" _Bloody hell Soph."_ She breathes out and it feels so good to hear her saying my name again.

"Yeah I know...but I couldn't let him hurt the kids Sian."

" _I get it okay Soph, you always cared about kids, but what just happened 10 minutes ago."_ How the hell does she know about that?

"How do you know about that Sian?"

" _We've tapped into the security cameras so we can see everything that's going on. I saw that man hurt you, why did he do that?"_ Wow I can't believe they didn't think about the police doing that.

"I just was talking to the robber in here Zach and he didn't like what I was saying but I'm fine."

" _His names Zach? Well do you know his last name or any other names in there?"_ She asks quickly.

"No I don't know any last names just that the leader is called Jack and him and the guy Zach seem really close kind of like family and there are two others and one is a woman and the other is a man." I tell her and I look and see Jack walking back over.

" _Okay well that helps."_ I hear her mumbling something to people around her.

"Sian he's coming back over."

" _Okay well I don't want you to worry Soph I promise you I'm going to get you out of there okay, I'm going to get everyone out of there."_

"Yeah okay." I see Jack close now. "I miss you Sian." I whisper and I can hear her sigh.

" _I miss you too."_ She breathes and her soft voice still makes my heart flutter. _"But please be good Soph, we're doing everything we can out here to get you out safe so you need to try and keep that mouth shut for once."_ She says with a laugh when Jack arrives next to me.

"Well thank you for your concern Detective Powers but I'm okay my injuries aren't too bad and I'm receiving help in here." I tell her because Jack is looking at me.

" _Okay well I'm guessing he's there so just hold on Soph and I'll get you out."_ I take in Sian's words and pass the phone back to Jack and head back towards the wall to sit down.

"So you now know she's fine okay, everyone is fine." I hear him say as I slowly lower myself to the ground wincing when I move my shoulder too much. "Look there has to be some sort of deal we can make because I'm not walking out there with my people just to be carted off to prison."

"No okay, you call me back when you have something for me to work with." He says and slams the phone down.

I stare at him as he takes a few deep breaths and turns back round towards us all.

"I know you're all scared and a lot of bad things have happened today but I can assure you all nothing else bad will happen, I'm now making arrangements with the police so that we all now get out of here soon. So just stay as you all are now and I'll keep you in the loop." He tells everyone and heads back over to the rest of the robbers.

I lean back against the wall and think about how good it has been to hear Sian's voice after 8 years. I still can't believe that it is Sian outside in charge of this whole situation, but even though I haven't seen her in so long I still have complete faith in her getting us all out of here.

.

.

.

.

 **SIAN POV:**

I've been staring at Sophie sat on the floor against the wall while I try and call the bank but he isn't answering. "They must be speaking about something important for him not to be answering." Jackie says from her spot next to me.

"I need her out of there and away from that monster." I tell her as I see one of the robbers walking over to Sophie and my whole-body tenses about what he might do but it looks like he's only having convocation with her. I let them speak in peace for a little while before I decide to ring the bank again, the call seems to get his attention this time and he goes straight over and answers.

" _Yes."_ He says.

"Have you had any thought about what I told you?" I ask him getting straight to the point.

" _I know your right but I can't put them through that."_ He says desperately and I see him turn is back to everyone.

"Well you need to start thinking realistically. You know this isn't going to end well for you no matter how long you stay hidden in there." I tell him trying to get through.

" _Yes I know for fuck sake."_ He tells me angrily.

"They why don't you end this now." I need to get through to this guy so I can get Sophie and everyone else out.

" _Because I can't."_ I sigh heavily but decide to change the subject until he calms down.

"Okay, well how's the girl who brought out the woman on the stretcher." I ask thinking up a way that I might be able to speak to Sophie.

" _Yeah she's okay."_ He tells me and I see him look towards Soph.

"Well how about letting me speak to her to confirm that because a lot of people are freaked out and angry about what they've seen." I tell him.

" _Uhh I don't that's a good idea."_

"Look you sent a girl out covered in blood with injuries all over her body and for all I know she is lying in there dead, so do the smart thing and let me speak to her and I can put a lot of people at ease out here." I hear him sigh and on the screen he motions Sophie over.

Sophie slowly pulls herself up off the floor using the wall for help, she pauses and then head towards the phone that he is holding out to her.

" _What the fuck are you doing?"_ I hear being shouted by an angry man and on the screens I see the guy I'm speaking to waving him off and then walks over to him.

" _Hello."_ I hear a quiet broken voice say into the phone and it breaks my heart that the voice belongs to such a strong beautiful woman.

"Oh Sophie." I feel so horrible that she is going through this.

" _Hello Sian."_ Is all she says and it's understandable she isn't very chatty.

"What the hell happened to you Soph?" I ask sadly.

" _There was one guy in here pointing his gun at the two little kids and I got involved, he shot my in the shoulder and then when I fell I smacked my head off the corner of the glass table."_ She tells me and it angers me so much but makes me sad as well because this girl has such bad luck.

"Bloody hell Soph." I breathe out.

" _Yeah I know...but I couldn't let him hurt the kids."_ I'm not even surprised she always had a soft spot for children.

"I get it okay Soph, you always cared about kids but what just happened 10 minutes ago."

" _How do you know about that Sian?"_ She asks shocked.

"We've tapped into the security cameras, we can see everything that's going on so I saw that man hurt you, why did he do that?"

" _I just was talking to the robber in here Zach and he didn't like what I was saying but I'm fine."_ I know she is just trying to put my mind at ease because I can hear the pain in her voice.

"His names Zach? Well do you know his last name or any other names in there?" I ask quickly.

" _No I don't know any last names just that the leader is called Jack and him and the guy Zach seem really close kind of like family and there are two others and one is a woman the other is a man."_

"Okay well that helps." I motion for Jackie to come over.

"We've got 2 names. Jack and Zach, no last names but they seem close so look for other bank jobs or anything else with those two together also there are another male and female in there." I tell Jackie and she runs off with a nod.

" _Sian he's coming back over."_ She whispers worriedly.

"Okay well I don't want you to worry Soph I promise you I'm going to get you out of there okay, I'm going to get everyone out of there." We're never supposed to make promises in these situations but I promise her because I know I will.

" _Yeah okay."_ I see him getting closer on the screens. _"I miss you Sian."_ She whispers and I feel my heart clench because even though what she did years ago broke my heart, I can't help what I felt when I saw her again.

"I miss you too." I breathe. "But please be good Soph, we're doing everything we can out here to get you out safe so you need to try and keep that mouth shut for once." I say with a laugh.

" _Well thank you for your concern Detective Powers but I'm okay my injuries aren't too bad and I'm receiving help in here."_ I guess he is there and when I look back to the screens I see him stood right next to her.

"Okay well I see he's there so just hold on Soph and I'll get you out." I tell her with confidence hopefully making her feel better.

" _So you now know she's fine okay, everyone is fine."_ The man's voice comes back onto the phone.

"Yes but she is still hurt so like I said before just end this now." I tell him.

" _Look there has to be some sort of deal we can make because I'm not walking out there with my people just to be carted off to prison."_ He is really clutching at straws now.

"It's not as simple as th..." But he cuts me off before I can finish.

" _No okay, you call me back when you have something for me to work with."_ He says and slams the phone down and I see him talking to the others in the bank but I just turn away as my Superintendent comes over to me.

"Powers." He greets me with a nod.

"Hello Superintendent." I know he is just here to see how everything is going but it still makes me worry.

"Ease up Sian I'm just checking how everything is going and to inform you that the woman who was shot it stable in hospital." I feel a bit of weight lift off my shoulders about hearing that news.

"You're doing good Sian, you've already gotten 3 hostages out of there." He says with a small smile.

"Thank you sir." I tell him. "But there is something I wanted to speak to you about. The leader of the group is adamant that he won't end this or come out without a deal." He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"Well that's a bit of a dilemma. Don't give him any deals yet Sian, ring them back and find out what he would like." He tells me and I nod in understanding.

"Right well I'll leave you to it." He says and wonders off towards the press.

I watch him speak to the press for a minute and then turn back towards the van to look at the screens. From what I can see everything looks pretty normal, I pick up the phone but before I dial Jackie comes running over to me. "Sian I think we've got something." She says with paper in her hands.

"What did you find." I ask her.

"Well from what we could see on the monitors it didn't look like they were too old so we went back 10 years and people with the name Jack and Zach and we instantly found a several different occasions of the Smith brothers robbing banks and shops with their two childhood friends Sam Adams and Jessica Wade and here are the pictures." Jackie hands over the 4 pieces of paper, I examine the photos and from what I can see on the monitors and the pictures it does look like the brothers.

"I think we've got them Jacks. Right get me some background information and numbers for their parents, if this doesn't work we may need their help." I tell her with a smile and go for the phone while she heads off again.

I dial the bank and he picks up after a few rings.

" _Do you have an offer for me_?" He asks straight away.

"Not exactly but I do have some news for you."

" _What might that be?"_ He asks sceptically.

"Well firstly Jack you can tell your friends Sam and Jessica to take off their masks because we now know about all of you."

" _Well that doesn't change anything, I still want a deal."_ He says with a shaky voice and I know I've spooked him.

"Well I'm not a mind reader so what do you want Jack." I ask.

" _I don't know a fucking helicopter or something_." He shouts at me.

"This isn't some Hollywood film Jack, I don't see any landing pads around nor do I have helicopter owners on speed dial." I tell him calmly wanting to show him I'm calm and in charge.

" _Don't fuck with me okay."_ He says angrily and I can tell he is starting to freak out.

"I'm not Jack but you can't expect me to give into your demands when there are still 15 hostages in that bank with a trigger happy gunman."

" _I don't want to hear it okay, the only thing I want is out of here so you call me back when you have something useful to tell me."_ He says and slams the phone down and on the screen I see him wander off towards the rest of the robbers.

I watch the screen for a little longer until Jackie comes over with more information. "Right I checked out the brothers Jack and Zach and it looks like Jack is always the ring leader and Zach is the angry hot headed one, 1 year ago they robbed a jewellers and Zach smashed the security guards head into the viewing glass for no reason, they already had the money and jewellery but he still did it and there are a few more assault and battery charges as well." She tells me and I feel even worse that Sophie is still stuck in there with him.

"What about the parents?" I ask.

"Nothing on the father but the mother died when they were teenagers from a car accident. It seems it all started after her death." She says.

"Well okay we might be able to use this to get through to him."

"You sure that's a good idea we don't want to set him off even more." Jackie says with worry all over her face.

"We'll see how it goes, I'll only bring it up if he doesn't make any progress."

"What does he want then?" She asks.

"He wants a helicopter so they can all fly out of here." I tell her looking towards the bank just wanting it all to end.

"Does he even know how to fly a bloody helicopter?" she asks with a frown.

"I doubt it, but I don't think he's seeing much sense right now, he can feel the walls closing in."

"Well let's hope he ends this soon. I've got a real bad feeling about this one Sian." She says with a frown.

"I know me too." I tell her with a horrible feeling in my stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy.**

 **SIAN POV:**

I've been watching the CCTV to the bank for the past 20 minutes and what I've seen has put me a bit on edge, the cool-headed leader Jack seems to be losing it a bit. He's pacing up and down ignoring anything anyone has to say to him, I've seen Sophie try to talk to him a few times but he's just shut her down each time in an aggressive manner and I'm worried that this means I won't be able to get through to him next time I call.

I'm still looking at the screens when the Superintendent approaches me from his spot talking to the press. "How's it all going Sian?" He asks while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Not good Sir, he wants a helicopter and he isn't budging and by the looks of things he's becoming very agitated and aggressive with the people inside there." I tell him.

"Well obviously we can't get him a helicopter and I very much doubt he even knows how to fly one. So if this continues we may have to make a new plan of action about taking the bank by force." He tells me looking towards the bank with a frown.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea Sir, it could put the people in bank in immediate danger." I tell him with my mind on Sophie.

"That might be our only options now Sian, the longer we leave them in there making no moves, the more confident the robbers will get and think they are in charge." He tells me and I know he is right, but I can't stop thinking about the danger it could put Sophie in.

"Well what do you propose if he doesn't cooperate when I call." I ask him not knowing what our next more should be.

"Like I said we need to take it with force. If he doesn't cooperate we look at the surround area of the bank and the floor above the bank then get the hostages out, we can't leave them in there forever Sian especially with one hostage already injured and unstable gunmen."

"I agree Sir but before we make a decision like that I want to talk to him again." I ask not wanting to make any rash decisions if we can solve this peacefully.

"Of course Sian. Look he's had long enough to think so call him now, see what he says and then based on his answer we can make our next move." He tells me before walking over towards Jackie.

I take a few deeps breaths and turn towards the monitors and grab the phone to call the bank. It rings and I see him look towards it but makes no move to answer it. I let my eyes drift towards Sophie and I see her sat against the wall with her eyes closed while holding her shoulder and I praying that this gets sorted soon because she can't stay in there with a hole in her arm. He doesn't pick up so I call again straight away and I see him finally walk over to the phone.

 _"Have you thought about what I asked for."_ He asks straight away.

"Like I told you last time there is no way I can get you a helicopter but what I can get for you is a better deal." I tell him with authority.

He is silent for a few seconds. _"Okay I'm listening."_

"I think you're aware that after what's gone on today you will get more than a slap on the wrists, but if you surrender while there are no more people hurt."

 _"I can't do that."_ He says weakly but I can hear some anger in his voice.

"Listen to me Jack. This is now your last option unless you want this to end very badly. There is only so much I can do for you so if you don't agree to this deal there is nothing more I can do for you." I tell him because I don't want this to end badly.

 _"Can you call back in like 5 minutes."_ He asks.

I let out a relieved breath. "Alright I'll call back soon." I tell him and hang up praying that he will come to his senses.

.

.

.

 **SOPH POV:**

Jack hangs up the phone and I know that Sian is talking to him again about leaving this situation peacefully and I'm really hoping he soon takes the deal because I'm not feeling too great. I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure being shot doesn't do very good things for the body. My head feels like shit, I think I'm going to throw up and my shoulder is giving me trouble as well as my head wound.

"What's going on Jack?" The woman asks. He turns to them and slowly walks over.

"They want us to surrender, if we give up now they might be able to help us but the longer we stay in here the worse it will be for us." He tells them with a sad look.

"Well do you think we should do it?" She asks and I'm glad some of them are considering it.

"I'm not sure J." Jack says.

"NO." Oh here we go. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? WE CAN'T GIVE UP NOW." Zack shouts.

"Then what do you suggest Zack? Because we're not doing anything in here except making it worse for ourselves. They can give us a deal if we end it now." Jack says trying to get through to him.

"That's bullshit, there's no way they're helping us out of this, as soon as we walk out that door we're headed straight for jail."

"Well what's our other option?" The woman asks again and I'm praying they don't listen to what shit comes out his mouth because then we're all fucked.

"We stand our ground. We show them we are in charge and we work our asses off to get out of here." No no no no, please don't listen to him.

"Yeah it's all good saying that Zach but how are we going to do it." Jack asks curiously, and I know now that his has been pulled into Zach's bullshit plan to get out of this.

"We're the one with the hostages. We have the upper hand." Zach says.

"You can't really be that stupid. All you're going to do is make it 10x worse for yourselves by keeping us in here." I tell them weakly because I'm really starting to feel tired.

"Keep your mouth shut bitch or I'll shut it for you." Zach says to me with an angry look just as the phone starts to ring.

"You pick up that phone Jack and you tell them who is in charge here and that we won't be pushed around." Zach says to him with a crazy look into his eyes.

Jack looks at all the robbers one more time before heading towards the phone, he looks towards me and I shake my head at him, pleading for him not to do this and fuck up our only chance of getting out of here. He stares back at me with hard eyes and goes straight to the phone.

He picks it up and listens and what he answers kills me. "No deal." Jack says in a quiet voice and hangs up. I feel any hope I had inside me completely drain away.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP EVERYONE." Jack shouts and we all turn towards him. "WE'RE GOING TO BE HELD UP IN HERE A LITTLE WHILE LONGER. IF YOU ALL CO-OPERATE THEN WE WILL HAVE NO ISSUES, YOU'LL ALL BE OUT SOON." He says and walks towards the rest of the robbers.

"You believe what he's saying." Says a woman who's been sat next to me asks. She's been helping me out with my wounds.

"I don't now but after what just happened I can't see a good ending coming from this." I tell her hoping Sian has a solution for this mess.

"You don't think they have a plan. He wouldn't throw away something like that if he didn't have a plan. Would he?" She asks worriedly.

"I hope so because I'm not sure how much longer we can all stay in here with that psycho over there." I say nodding to Zach.

"Yeah. How do you think the girl is that he shot?" My mind goes to Frankie. I've tried to not think about her or the fact that she might be dead.

"I'm sure she's fine." I say but I'm not even sure I believe what I'm saying.

Come on Sian, we're all sitting ducks in here.

.

.

.

.

 **SIAN POV:**

I watch them all talking for a few minutes and I decide they've had enough time so I reach for the phone to get my answer. It rings for a few seconds and he goes straight to the phone.

"So, have you thought about what we spoke about? It really is in your best interest." I tell him wanting to draw him in more.

" _No deal."_ Is the only response I get before I hear the dial tone.

"Fuuuuuck." I throw the phone into the van.

Jackie and Superintendent Mathews hear me shout and come over. "What happened Sian?" Jackie asks with a concerned face.

"They didn't take the deal." I say with my head still down.

"Ahhh shit...so what now?" she asks.

"We go in and get them out." I tell her finally looking at her and the superintendent, he looks down and me and nods.

"Okay. Well I'll go devise a plan with John the SFC leader and what he thinks our next move should be." He tells me and I don't know why he's pushing me out.

"What are you talking about? I should be meeting with him to devise a plan." I tell him confused but with a bit of anger.

"Look Sian I don't doubt that you're capable of making these decisions, but I know about your ex being in there and I don't want it to mess with your decision making at such a crucial time." He says with a kind smile.

I look towards Jackie and see she has an apologetic and guilty look on her face. I take a deep breath and look back to the superintendent. "Look I'm fine okay, and I don..." I protest but he cuts me off.

"I know you're fine Sian and you know I trust you, but I can't risk it." I know he's right but I just huff and look away from him. "I promise not to make a move on anything until I've got your approval with the plan Sian." I know there's no way of getting him to change his mind, so I just nod and turn back to the van monitors.

"Fuck. I'm sorry Sian, we were chatting and it just slipped out." Jackie says with a guilty face.

"It's alright Jacks I know you would never do anything like that deliberately." I tell her with a smile because I know she would never fuck with me on purpose. Now all I need to focus on is finding a way to get in on the plan to get Sophie out of there, no matter how many of my bosses try to keep me away from making the plans or out of that bank.

.

.

.

I've been stood at the van with Jackie for the past 20 minutes watching the superintendent and leader of the SFC John create a plan for entering the bank. Jackie has been stood with me the whole time, I think she's pretty worried about me because of the whole Sophie thing and she'd be right I am worried...I'm worried that this could go wrong...I'm worried the worst will happen and people in there will get hurt...And most of all I'm worried that I could lose Sophie after just finding her again after all these years.

I perk up when I see the super stand up straight and shake John's hand. His eyes go straight to me and he comes over. "I've got together with a few of the SFC and we think we've got the plan right." He says.

"Right, what is it then?" I'm eager to know what they've planned.

"As you can see next to the bank is an abandoned building, John thinks we should get into the bank by blowing our way into there."

"Is that smart to make that much noise, won't it just sown them we are coming then they can grab hostages." I tell him worried about the people's safety in the bank.

"Not with the types that the SFC have. They're going to use plastic explosives to get into bank. By doing this the sound and light will stun them, by the time they even realize what is happening they'll be in there taking those fuckers down." He tells me with a smile when he finishes.

"Yeah it sounds good but what if the explosives harm one of the hostages." I tell him still not fully convinced of this plan.

"Look Sian at the moment it's the best option we've got. We can't leave those people in there will unstable gun men, it's obvious their happy enough to shot people if things aren't going their way so we need to get them out and right now this is only way we can, and just maybe someone will get a little hurt by the rubble but at least they'll be alive and on their way to a hospital. You know that every operation like this has its risks." I know he's right but I can't help but worry about Soph.

"Think of Sophie as well Sian, she's hurt and is in desperate need a hospital, this could be our best chance." Jackie says from her spot next to me.

"Okay." I breathe out. "But I want in on this, you're not keeping me out of this as well, I want to be a part of taking these fuckers down." I tell his firmly.

He gives me a smile and pats me on the shoulder. "I wouldn't have it any other way. They're sorting out the explosives now so both of you get geared up." He says and heads off.

"So how you really feeling about this?" Jackie asks from next to me while putting on her bullet proof vest.

"The plan sounds good but I can't help but worry, it's always risky when using explosives." I tell her while shoving my vest over my head and securing it tightly.

"I know your minds on Sophie Sian, but we've got good people working with us. They've got great history when working with these explosives, they know how to get in and back out will all the hostages alive." She says with a smile.

"Yeah I know buts it's Sophie. The person who had hold of my heart even when we weren't together anymore and now I've seen her face again she might even still hold some of it." I feel like shit for feeling that way because I'm with Paul but it's just something she does to me.

"I get it Sian okay. We can't help who we love." She shrugs. "But when she gets out of there what are you going to do? Because you got Paul waiting for you."

"I haven't got a clue Jacks, the only thing I know right now is that I need to get Sophie out of there alive." I tell her.

"Well whatever you decide just know I'll stand by you." She says with a smile.

"Thanks Jacks." I look over and the SFC and see them heading towards the abandoned building. "Let's get this show on the road." I tell her with a pat on the back.

We're all stood in the abandoned building right next to the part of the bank where all the people are gathered and while we're stood here silent we can hear raised voices from the bank. I'm praying it's not Sophie getting herself in trouble again. "Okay we're going to blow it so everyone ready." The leader John tells us.

I see the one with the explosive button in his hand stick up five fingers and my heart rate soon picks up and I give myself the little head pep talk like every time.

 **5**

"Keep your head in it Sian."

 **4**

"Take them down if you need to."

 **3**

"I'm coming Soph."

 **2**

"Just hold on for me."

 **1**

 **BOOM**

.

.

.

 **SOPH POV:**

"THIS WAS A BAD IDEA JACK." The other male robber shouts. They've been at it for the past 15 minutes...ever since Jack hung up the phone they've all been talking in the corner, but about 5 minutes into the conversation voices started getting louder. From what I could hear the other male and the woman named J don't agree with Jack and Zach not taking the agreement they were given.

"JUST SHUT UP OKAY. WE'RE GOING TO BE FINE." Zach shouts angrily but Jack comes over to him and puts a calming hand on his shoulder.

"No, we're not going to be fine because we now have no way out because you pair of numb nuts decided to leave us in here with 14 fucking hostages and no way out." He says to them both.

"We can figure this out alright, we all just need to stay calm." Jack says.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT JACK AND YOU KNOW IT." J says losing her temper for the first time today.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU PLAN ON GETTING US OUT OF HERE?" The male shouts.

"Just give us time to fucking think okay." Zach says.

"Don't you think you should have made a plan before you threw away our only way out of here." He says.

I zone out about what is said next because all of a sudden my heart starts to pick up, I start to sweat and I'm extremely dizzy. "Hey you okay?" The woman next to me asks.

"I'm not really feeling too good." I whisper having to take deep breaths.

"Okay...erm I'm not really sure what to do right now." She says worriedly.

What she says make me laugh a little but it comes out more as a cough. "Yeah that makes two of us."

"Here have some water." She says handing me one of the water bottles and I take it with shaky hands.

I take a few gulps but have to stop because it seems to be taking up too much energy, so I just lean back against the wall. "Hey, stay awake for me okay." She says giving me a little shake.

"I'm so tired." I whisper out feeling myself slipping into unconsciousness but I can still hear them arguing in the background, I just can't make out the words anymore.

"I know you are but you've got to stay awake." She shakes me a bit more and it hurts my shoulder. "How about you tell me about your life okay. Just stay awake." I try to nod but that just sends me into more dizziness.

"She's going to get us out." I mumble.

"What who?"

"Sian. My beautiful Sian." I whisper out feeling sleepy again.

"Who's Sian?" She asks giving me another nudge and all this moving is really starting to make me feel sick.

"The love of my life." I say with a smile.

"She sounds wonderful." She says with a whisper.

"Yeah, she'll help, she'll help...my beautiful Sian." Whisper out before I slip to the ground.

"Hey no, come get up. Wake up for me." She says shaking and trying to lift me up. I hear the robber's voices getting louder but I can't focus on anything.

My head is swimming and the pain coming from my shoulder is getting worse, like someone is sticking a hot poker inside of it. I can hear the woman still calling out and shaking me but I can't physically answer her or move. I realize now that this might be my last few moments on this earth and my mind goes to Sian, the one amazing thing I had in my life and I completely fucked it up. How could I be so stupid, such a beautiful and caring person wanted me and I messed it all up. At least now before I die I know she is okay, brilliant job and probably a much better person than me to look after her.

"I'm sorry Sian." I manage to whisper out.

I feel the last bit of consciousness begin to slip from me but before it finally leaves me I hear I almighty bang and I feel a body fall on top of me. The room is filled with smoke and shouting. The smoke in the room is making it even harder for me to breathe and I can't hear much except for burred shouting. The body weight that was on top of me moments ago vanishes and it is replaced with someone shaking me repeatedly. I will my body to open my eyes and when I do it takes a second for my eyes to adjust. When they do all I see is white clouded dust, I start to close my eyes again but before I do the most beautiful face comes into my vision. I got it, before I die I got to see her beautiful face again.

"Sophie." She calls out to me but she sounds so far away.

"Stay awake for me Soph." She begs and I want to do what she asks but my body won't let me. I can feel myself slipping away.

"No no no. You keep your eyes open Webster." She calls but I can't. I feel myself slip back into unconsciousness and this time I don't fight it because I know everything is going to be okay.

"NO SOPHIE...SOPHIE." Is the last thing I hear being shouted before everything goes black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy.**

 **SIAN POV:**

 **BOOM**

The SFC goes storming into the building with me and Jackie hot on their tails, it's so smoky that I've got to squint to see everything. "PUT THE GUNS DOWN. PUT THE GUNS DOWN NOW." They shout.

I see two of the robbers face down on the ground with their guns lying down in front of them. The two robbers who I know are Jack and Zach are still stood up looking worried with the guns still in their hands. "NO GET UP." Zach shouts pointing his gun at the SFC.

"It's over Zach." Jack says lowering his gun to the ground and getting on his knees while putting his hands behind his head.

"LOWER YOUR GUN OR WE WILL FIRE."

"NO. IT WON'T LET LIKE THIS." Zach shouts to Jack. He raises his gun to us and has an evil look in his eye. "I WON'T LET IT." And that's all it took for the SFC to open fire.

Zach goes falling straight to the ground as multiple bullets enter his body. Now the immediate threat is out of the way my eyes search for Sophie. I see a woman leaning over Sophie and run over and move the girl over Sophie out the way. "Soph can you hear me?" I ask while giving her a shake.

I receive no response so I shake her more but there is still no response. I soon see Soph try to open her eyes and after a minute and my stomach flutters when I see those gorgeous deep blue eyes. "Sophie." I call out to get a verbal response.

I see her eyes start to slip closed again. "Stay awake for me Sophie." I beg but she looks like she's slipping into unconsciousness again. "No no no. You keep your eyes open Webster." I demand. "NO. SOPHIE. SOPHIE." I call out when she passes out again.

"I NEED A MEDIC NOW." I shout out. "It'll be alright Soph just stay with me." I whisper to her while moving hair from her face.

"I'm guessing you're Sian then." I hear a voice say from behind me, I look and see the woman who was leaning over Sophie staring at me.

"Yeah how do you know?"

"Well when Sophie was passing out she kept mumbling about her beautiful Sian and how she would help everyone." She says with a smile. I look back to Soph and I still see exactly why I fell in love with this girl she is a total idiot, but an amazing idiot.

"Move out the way please miss." I hear behind me so I let go of Sophie's hand to let the paramedics in.

"How is she?" I ask after a few minutes of them looking over her.

"She's lost a large amount of blood and there could be a infection due to the exposure of the wound. We need to get her to hospital right away." He says while he and the other paramedic load Sophie on to the stretcher. They move her out of the Bank and towards the ambulance.

"I'm going to come with you." I tell them, they just give me a nod.

We speed off through the busy streets of London and towards the hospital with one the paramedic still working on Sophie. As he does work I keep my hold on Sophie's pale hand through-out the whole journey, and praying to God that she pulls through, because I'm not sure I could lose her again after finding her. I'm pulled out of my thoughts of Sophie by my phone going off.

 _Hey babe. Seen how everything went down on the news. You okay? Just so you know I'm so proud of you. X x_

I see the text from Paul and I instantly feel guilty about my returning feelings for Sophie. I know I should reply to him, but right now I can't focus on anything but Sophie being hurt and in front of me, so I put my phone back into my pocket and turn all my attention back to her.

"I'm here now Soph, and I won't let anything hurt you anymore...I promise." I whisper and stroke the hair from her face.

"Could you move out of the way now love we need to get her inside." The paramedic said.

I move out of the way of the door and they quickly get Sophie out of the ambulance and into the hospital. I make sure to keep up with them when they rush her towards the doctor's, I try to keep up with her but a poxy nurse gets in my way. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to stay here." She says getting in front of me and blocking my path from Sophie.

"No I need to go with her." I say trying to get past her.

"Look there's nothing you can do back there, just let them do their job love." She says with a kind smile and I know she's right so I stop putting up a fight.

"Could you fill out some paper work for me?" She asks.

"Yeah sure." At least I can be some help.

I filled out some paperwork for the nurse, I'm not able to answer that much as it's been 8 years since I've seen Sophie but the personal stuff was easy enough. I'm sat here waiting my mind wanders to Sophie's family and how they should really know what's going on. I head over to the nurses' station. "Excuse me have any of Sophie's family been informed?"

"Oh yes. Miss Webster had her sister down Rosie Webster as her emergency contact, she's on her way." She tells me with a smile.

I head off back to the seating area and think about seeing Rosie Webster for the first time in 8 years, and I'm not exactly looking forward to it seeing as the last time I saw her was when I was driving away from a screaming and crying Sophie on our wedding day. Not one of the best reasons for a reunion but it'll be nice to see that mad woman again. Oh god this thing about Soph is going to break her heart.

I've been sat waiting for news on Sophie for the past 40 minutes when I hear the sound of fast clicking heels coming towards me. I look up and see the flustered state of Rosie Webster running towards me. I can see she hasn't changed much, she's wearing a red dress, black heels with her classic large fur coats and of course her signature red lipstick.

"I'm looking for my sister Sophie Webster, she was brought in about 1 hour ago." She rambles quickly but I cut in before the nurse can answer her.

"Rosie." I say standing up.

She spins towards me in confusion but then her face turns to complete shock. "Sian? What the hell are you doing here?" She whispers in shock.

"I was the Detective and hostage negotiator on the scene at the bank Sophie was in." I tell her and she nods slowly, I guess she is trying to process this new.

"Well how's Soph? Where is she?" She asks looking around.

"I don't know yet, I haven't heard anything." I tell her sadly.

"Well what the fuck happened?"

"Well I'm guessing you know about what happened about the bank?" She nods at me. I tell Rosie about everything that has happened inside the bank, but obviously making sure to tell her about what happened to Sophie gently, but she needs to know exactly what happened in there. As I tell her about Sophie falling unconscious at the end I see the tears really starting to fall.

"I'm sure she'll be okay, this is Sophie we're talking about, the girl who fell from a church roof and survived." I tell her with a smile and I see her lips twitch but it is soon gone.

"She's my little sister Sian." She says letting the tears fall faster. I wrap my arms around her and just let her cry it out.

We sit together for a little while in silence just thinking about Sophie. Sitting here with Rosie makes me think about my teenage years with Sophie and my mind wanders to Sally and Kevin. "Where are Sally and Kevin? Shouldn't they be the ones that are called when Sophie is hurt?" I hear Rosie sniff and look up at me with red rimmed eyes.

"You know what they're like Sian, why do you think me and Soph both moved away, they're exhausting so me and Soph agreed to make each other our emergency contact." I nod in understanding. "But I guess I should give them both a call." She says sitting up.

"How about we wait until the doctor comes out and we know what's happening." I tell her wanting Rosie to keep calm and not get upset over talking on the phone with her parents and not having any news to give.

"Yeah you're right." She says relaxing back against me.

"I can't believe that you're here after all these years. You're the one to save Soph." Rosie says quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"I know. I never thought I'd seen her again."

"She never really got over you ya know." Rosie says. "She's been with a few people but she's never been as serious with them as she has with you." She says looking at me with a small smile.

"Yeah I get it." I know what she means because when I saw Sophie a lot of those old feeling came rushing back and hit me hard.

Rosie and I decide to spend the rest of the wait in silence. I sit here hoping that she makes it through. Rosie isn't a religious person in anyway, I remember her making fun of me and Soph when we committed to our church but sitting here now I can hear her quietly praying that Sophie pulls through this. I haven't really been very active with the church as much as I should have since me and Soph broke up, but right now I'm making up for all those lost years in prayers that Sophie will be okay and pull through.

"Sophie Webster's family?" Is shouted and I'm pulled out of my prayers to see a doctor stood there. Me and Rosie jump up at the same time and hold our breath for what he has to say.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy.**

 **SIAN POV:**

Rosie and I shoot up and hold our breaths as the Doctor comes towards us with a neutral expression not giving anything away to us. "Are you the family of Sophie Webster?" He asks us both.

"Yeah I'm Rosie her sister and this is Sophie's e..." Rosie starts to tell him our history but I cut her off.

"I'm the detective that brought Miss Webster in." I say and from the corner of my eye I see Rosie look at me but I keep my eyes on the doctor.

"Okay well I'm sorry to tell you but we've had to put Sophie in a medical induced coma. There were complications during the surgery, her heart did stop at one point, but we were able to bring her back straight away…but due to the extent of the injury's we put her in the coma to hopefully reduce swelling in the brain and just let her heal in her own time. But you do need to know that it doesn't prevent brain damage." He tells us with a sympathetic look and I can't bring myself to say anything.

"Wait...Sophie died?" Rosie whispers out in shock.

"For a brief period but we brought her back." He tells us again.

"I...ugh...I don't understand. Is she okay?" I stutter out finally finding my voice.

"Like I said we have put her in a coma due to the risks with her brain. Until she wakes up we won't know the extent of her condition."

"So she could have brain damage." I whisper.

"That is a possibility yes." He says sadly and I feel my heart drop.

"Oh my god." Rosie says gripping onto my arm.

"Can we see her?" I ask needing to see she is alive with my own eyes.

"Yes of course. I've got other patients to attend to but if you go to the nurses desk and ask for her room she will direct you and if you have any questions at all tell them and I'll come down." He says with a kind smile and heads off.

"You go ahead and see her Sian, I need to give mum and dad a call, they need to come home now." She says giving my arm a squeeze.

I look at her for the first time since we got the news and I see she is as white as a ghost with small tears running down her face and she makes no effort to wipe them away. "Are you sure. I can wait for you." I tell her.

"No you go ahead and spend some time with her. I'll catch up." She tells me and heads towards the exit fishing her phone out of her bag.

I take a deep breath and head towards the nurse's desk so I can find Sophie. She directs me to the end of a long corridor where Sophie has her own private room. I walk in and see her lying in the middle of a large bed with wires hanging off her everywhere, I hate seeing her like this, she's such a strong person and now she looks so small and vulnerable lying in this big bed.

I move towards the bed to sit down and take Sophie's limp hand into my own and stroke my thumb across her knuckles. "How did this happen Soph?" I whisper.

"I'm so sorry I didn't save you. I failed at my job and because of that you got hurt and I am so, so sorry." I say kissing her hand. "But if you wake up I'll try and make it up to you any way I can."

I sit here listening to the monitor sounding out Sophie's heartbeat into the room and mind travels to all the amazing times we spent together all those years ago, most of it makes me laugh now. "Ha...do you remember Roy and Hayley's wedding when Claire outed us on that bloody train. God I was so scared when those words came out her mouth all I could think to do is deny...deny...deny." I say as my mind goes back to that day.

" _Okay, if you want the truth, anything could have happened whilst those two were in charge because they weren't looking after the kids they were snogging the face of each other." Claire sneers at Sally in anger and I feel my heart drop._

"Ugh. I was too scared about what people may think about me to tell the truth, letting everyone say those nasty things about poor Claire and I knew you wanted everything be out in the open about us, any time Roy and Hayley spoke about love and marriage I could feel your eyes on me but I was too much of a coward and I am so sorry for that Soph." I say stroking her arm.

"I was such a little bitch that day but you were so patient with me just trying to calm me down and showing me your love."

 **FLASHBACK**

" _I'll get the bus." I tell Sally just wanting to get home._

" _Oh it's alright love I'll go get me car keys." Sally says leaving me and Sophie alone._

" _You're not really going back to Southport are ya?" Sophie asks sadly._

" _I don't know." I say giving her a shrug hardly turning to look at her._

" _Are you this ashamed of us?" Sophie asks with a hint of anger in her voice._

 _But I don't get a chance to reply as Sally walks back in, which I'm secretly glad of because I'm not sure what my answer would be._

" _Right come one love." Sally says._

 _I fully turn to Sophie and we give each other an awkward smile and even worse goodbye._

" _Oh, for heaven's sake give her a hug, nobody here thinks you're not normal." Sally says all cheery not knowing how much her words hurt._

 _I move towards Soph and we wrap our arms around each other tightly. I feel Sophie hot breath on my shoulder and it sends a shiver down my spine._

" _I love you." I hear her whisper and grip onto me tightly, but I just move away from her and give her a shitty goodbye and leave the house after Sally._

 **FLASHBACK END**

"As soon as I got home that night I regretted not saying it back to you but I was too stubborn to tell you and then going off at you the next day like a little cow, giving us that idea of running away. God I'm so glad I'm not that stupid 16 years old anymore." I say giggling at us back then but I stop when I look back up at her lying there possibly brain dead.

"Oh god please wake up Soph. It can't end like this, I never thought I would see you again and now you're here you can't leave me." I whisper.

"Hey Sian." Rosie says coming in the room but stops short when she sees her little sister hurt in bed. "Oh Sophie." She whispers as new tears gather in her eyes, goes to the other side of the bed and takes her other hand.

"She'll be okay Rosie, she always is." I tell her but I'm trying to convince myself more than anything.

"Did you get through to Sally and Kev?" I ask after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yeah mum answered and wanted to know everything but I just gave her a quick rundown and they're on way now so they should be here tonight." She says to me taking her eyes off Sophie for the first time.

We both sit here for a few minutes in silence just looking at Soph and getting lost in our own thought but I'm pulled out of them by my text tone. I pull my phone out and see its Paul.

 _Hey babe, it's getting late and I haven't heard from you so I'm guessing you're probably tied up with mountains of paperwork after today. Come round mine when you're finished or if you want to be alone I'll see you tomorrow. Love you beautiful xxx_

I sigh deeply and feel some guilt inside me about not getting into any contact with Paul, we've had an amazing relationship and I shouldn't be doing this to him. Sophie and I are over now, and she is probably in a happy relationship with some beautiful girl while I'm sat here going down memory lane.

"I should be going." I say to Rosie feeling like I shouldn't be here.

"Wait...what? You can't go Sian." Rosie says looking at me confused.

"I've done my bit Rosie, there's no need for me to be here anymore." I say trying to brush her off.

"What are you on about? Of course there's a reason for you to be here, Sophie's in a coma and might be brain dead."

"Yeah but she's not my Sophie anymore is she." I snap at Rosie and instantly feel bad about doing it when I see the look on her face. "I'm sorry." I whisper.

"I get that this must be hard Sian seeing Sophie after all these years and it can't help that she is hurt and all you want to do it help her." Rosie says. "It's normal that feelings might come back." She says tentatively.

"That's not what's happening here. I was in charge on the scene, my job was to get everyone out and I did that, it just so happens that Sophie was one of them… and yeah I was worried more about Sophie than the others but of course I was, it's not like I was expecting to see my ex in there." I tell her pretty much just trying to talk myself out of these returning feelings for Sophie.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" She asks slowly.

"It is." I tell her getting up from my seat and towards the door but Rosie's voice stop's me.

"Wait Sian you're not really going to leave are ya?"

I take a breath and answer her. "I need to Rosie, I can't stay I've still got tonnes of work to do." I say, which is only partly true.

Rosie sighs deeply and I hear her walking towards me. "Okay well at least give me your number so I can let you know how she is." She says turning my body towards her.

"No it's o..."

"Shut up and give me your number, you know as well as I do that you want to know how she is." Rosie says cutting me off and she is right I did want to know how she was but I was just planning on flashing my badge to get answers.

I fish my phone out of my pocket and enter the pass code, she snatches it from my hand and puts in her number. "Right I'll keep you informed on how things go." She says sadly and I feel bad for leaving her now.

"Do you want me to stay?" I ask her.

"No you go and get you work done, I'm sure you've got loads to do and mum and dad will be here soon anyway, it will give me some quiet time with Soph until the nutters get here." She tells me with a smile, but I can see the sadness in her face.

"Alright I'll see you soon." I tell her while giving her a hug and she squeezes me extremely tight.

"She'll be okay." She whispers in my ear and I nod against her shoulder knowing I can't hide how worried I am from her.

"Bye Rosie."

"Bye babe." She says and I reach for the door, but not before taking one look back at Sophie's sleeping form.

.

.

.

It's been 4 days since Sophie was put into a medical coma. In this time I've been working my ass off in work to make sure nothing goes wrong in sticking those fuckers who robbed the bank, it won't be hard to pin them because they've been caught red handed but I'm not one for taking any risks especially after the things than these people did to Sophie.

One the subject of Sophie I've not been back at the hospital since she was taken in but I've been in constant contact with Rosie, she told me there hasn't been much change with her but the doctors have noticed some brain activity which is at least something, she said they are thinking about waking her up soon because they're confident that she will have full brain function and I'm praying they're right.

Also ever since Sophie has reappeared back in my life things with Paul have just been off and I know he is starting to notice things aren't right, since we've been together we've never had a major argument or any real issues so it wouldn't be hard to tell something is off but I've just been brushing him off when he asks about it saying I'm just stressed about work and it worked at first but I think he's getting pretty sick of that excuse now and I feel bad about having these feelings for Sophie, it took me so long to get over her and now I see her once and I'm right back where I was all those years ago.

"Hey Sian." Jackie says net to me pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hi Jacks how are ya"

"I'm good, a lot better than you anyway, no offence Sian but you look like shit. You've spent most of your days here, you need to head home and get some rest." She tells me with a concerned look.

"I'm fine and I need to make sure there are no mist..." I go to tell her but she interrupts me with a hand to me face.

"Yeah I know no mistakes on this care and we'll make sure of that, we all want them put away too and I know it's different for you because it's Sophie but we won't fuck it up. Go home get some rest."

"I really am okay." I try to convince her.

"Buuuullshit." She sings making me laugh.

"Come on tidy your stuff away, go home have a bath, open a big bottle of wine, order a Chinese and chill in front of the telly for the rest of the night and that's an order." She says with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah I guess one early night off wouldn't do much harm." I say stretching out my back that has gone stiff by sitting on this shitty office chair.

"Too right and you've earned it." I give her a nod and get up from my desk.

"So how's Sophie?" She asks gently.

"Erm well I don't really know yet, the doctors are thinking about waking her up from the coma, so I guess we'll just have to wait and see." I tell her with a sad smile.

"You been to see her?"

"No not since she was first admitted."

"Well maybe you should go see her, might make you feel a bit better." She says handing me my Jacket.

"I'm not so sure about that, I think her family want some time with her." I tell making excuses.

"Well it's your choice of course but I'm sure she will want to see you when she wake up." She says with a kind smile.

"Yeah maybe. Anyway I'll be off. See you tomorrow Jacks." I gather up my stuff and head out the office.

"See you tomorrow and don't be working when you get home, bloody relax for a night." She calls to me as I walk out the door, I just wave her off.

I pull up to my flat after being sat in an hour's worth of London traffic, I turn my car off, lean back in my seat and have a think about Sophie and it seems she's all I think about these days.

"Ugh get your head out of the clouds Sian. Get in, order a pizza, stick Love Actually on, and drink your body weight in wine." I tell myself.

 _RING...RING...RING...RING_

"Oh bloody hell. If this is work I'm going to shoot myself." I grab my phone from the seat next to me and answer it without looking at the caller.

"Hello?" I sigh angrily.

 _"Hey Sian it's Rosie."_ She says out of breath.

"Hiya what's up?" I say getting to the point not really in the mood for chatting.

" _You need to get down here, like now babe._ " She rushes out.

"Why what's wrong." I feel panic run through me.

 _"I didn't want to call you in case nothing happened but the doctors woke Sophie up a while ago."_

"Oh no what happened?" I say worried because she doesn't sound to happy.

 _"No that's why you need to get down here."_ She says making me more confused.

"What?"

 _"She's awake Sian. Sophie's awake."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy.**

 **SIAN POV:**

I skid to a stop in front of the hospital in the employee parking spaces right outside the main doors. After getting Rosie's call, I raced from my house and straight to the hospital blaring the siren on my car so there are no interruptions on my journey on getting to the hospital, but it's London rush hour so it was hard getting here.

I hop out the car and run into the hospital and straight towards Sophie's private room, I turn the corner and see Sally, Kevin and Rosie talking to the doctor with big smiles of their faces. I stand at the end of the corridor not taking any more steps towards Sophie's room, feeling extremely out of place, years ago I would have loved to see Sally and Kev but now it's like I'm intruding on their family. I consider turning around and leaving them alone but before I can Rosie looks over and spots me. "Sian over here!" Rosie shouts walking towards me.

"Oh fuck, well that's my plan out the window." I whisper and put on a fake smile. "Hey Rosie." I embrace her when she stops in front of me.

"Hiya babe, great news about Soph isn't it." She says with a bright smile.

"Yeah it really is." I tell her with an honest smile because I really am glad she is getting better.

"Come on let's got see mum and dad, they were so shocked when I told them about you." She says pulling me up the hallway and I see I don't have much choice.

We stop in front of Sally and Kevin and I nearly laugh at the looks on shock on their faces that it's really me standing in front of them, I guess they didn't believe her when she told them. "See I told you two. You never believe anything I say." She says with a huff.

"Hi." I say quietly with a small smile not sure how to act around meeting my ex's parents after 8 years.

"Sian I can't believe you're here." Sally whispers still looking at me in shock.

"Yeah it's a shock for me too." I tell them still not fully over that fact that the Webster's are back in my life.

"Well it's good to see ya love." Kevin says pulling me in for a hug. "Thanks for what you did for Soph, we'll never forget it." He whispers.

"Not a problem Kev, it's my job." I tell him pulling back from the hug only to be pulled into a tighter one by Sally.

"It's so good to see you Sian, I never thought I would after all that happened." She says still hugging me.

"Yeah me too." I pull back from the hug and give her a smile. "So, how is she?" I ask after a few seconds of silence.

"Alive, thanks to you." Kevin says with a gentle smile.

"They woke her this morning and said everything looks pretty good. No brain damage and she should have a full recovery with her shoulder and head wound, sure she'll be sore for a while but at least she'll be alive and well." Rosie tells me with a happy smile.

"That's amazing. So no head damage then, at all?" I ask Rosie just needing to confirm that she'll be okay again.

"She's fine Sian. As you know to start they were worried about brain damage but she was responsive to their tests so they brought her out and she is recovering well." Sally tells me with happy tears gathering in her eyes.

"Thank god." I breathe out.

"Do you want to see her?" Rosie asks after a brief bit of silence.

"Uhhh...I'm not sure."

"Come on Sian. You've not properly spoken in 8 years and you saved her from those psycho's in there and I know she misses you." Rosie says giving me a smirk as if she's read my mind over the past week.

"Shouldn't we let her rest?" I ask trying to get out of this. I'm nowhere near ready for this reunion.

"Well she's been lying in a bed asleep for almost a week." Rosie shrugs.

"ROSIE...she was in a coma." Sally screeches at Rosie's last comment.

"I'm just saying she's had a lot of rest." Rosie huffs with an eye roll.

"Just go in Sian love, you saved her life and I'm sure she'd love to thank you for that, and I'm sure you'd like to see she's okay for yourself." Kevin says with a gentle smile, the one he would give me when Sophie and I first came out.

I look at them all and I know I've got no way out of this and what Kevin said was right I would like to see Sophie is doing okay now. My eyes are drawn to Sophie's closed private room door. "Go on Sian, she's waiting." Rosie encourages. I take a deep breath and walk slowly towards Sophie's room with the rest of the Webster's eyes trained on me.

What the hell am I supposed to say? Does she even want me here? I stop outside her room door and knock softly. "Come in." I hear her call out.

I push down the handle and walk into the dimly lit room which is filled with the sounds of the machines hooked up to Sophie. I look ahead of me and see Sophie looking right back at me with wide eyes, but she soon tries to gather her composure and sits up in the bed.

"Hi Sian." She croaks out while making a fuss over trying to fix her hair.

"Hey Sophie how are you feeling." I ask trying to keep this normal.

"Recovering, thanks to you." She says sending me one of those little dimpled smiles.

"Oh no it was a group effort Soph, I work with an amazing team."

"I'm sure you do Sian, but I saw the fire in your eyes and I know when you set your mind to something you get it done. So, thank you." She says her deep ocean blue eyes boring into mine.

"Well your welcome, and I should say thanks to you as well you did a lot of good in there Soph even though you got yourself hurt you div." I tell her smirking at the end.

"Yeah well I couldn't sit around and wait for the fuzz to get off their arse could I." She smirks back.

"Well I guess nothing could keep you down when there were kids involved." That's one of the things I always loved about Sophie, she would do anything for children.

"I couldn't just sit there while that dickhead pointed his gun at them, the poor babies you should've seen their faces, pure terror." She says with a frown thinking back to her time in the bank.

"Well I'm sorry for not getting in there quick enough Soph." I feel somewhat responsible for her injuries.

"Hey don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault that I was locked in a bank with a psychotic gun man." She says with a smile.

"Look Sophie I hate to do this now that you've just woke up but would you be up for a colleague of mine coming in and taking your statement about what went down in there, we have a pretty good idea obviously but due to you being a main victim of the crime." I tell her softly not wanting to cause her any stress.

"No that's fine, I want these people to pay for what they've done, especially that prick Zach." She says with an angry face.

"Well you don't have to worry about him, when we stormed the bank he refused to surrender his weapons so the SFC had no choice but to open fire on him. So our focus is just on the remaining 3."

"Right okay then." She says in a bit of shock.

"You alright Sophie?" I ask after a few seconds of silence.

"Err yeah, it's just been a crazy week. This week I've met my ex after not seeing her for 8 years, been in a hostage situation, shot, seen someone be shot and have been in a coma, just a tad surreal ya know." She says quietly.

"I know it must be difficult for you."

"Just a little."

"So how have you been Sian? You look good." She says giving me a small smile.

"Pretty good thanks, the work fronts going well." I tell her not wanting to reveal too much so we both don't get attached.

"Good. I'm really happy for you Sian, I'm glad you're doing well."

"I really am. So other than this crappy week, how have you been? What you been doing with your life?" I ask walking over to the seat next to her bed and taking a seat.

"Well as you remember I was a bit of a little shit about schooling when we were teenagers but I decided to get over all that went to Uni, got my teaching degree and I'm now a middle school teacher." She says with a bright proud smile.

"That's amazing Sophie that job is perfect for you, I'm so happy for you." I say not really thinking and laying my hand on top of Sophie's.

She looks down at my hand on top of her's and moves her thumb out and rubs it along the back of my hand. "You really do look great Sian." Soph says her blue eyes boring into mine.

"You too Soph. It's good to see you, really." I tell her not moving my hand from hers, actually enjoying the feeling of her hand in mine, just like old times.

"I know what you mean, it feels...normal." She says still rubbing my hand.

"Yeah surprisingly normal." I say with a small laugh.

"I've missed you. Not in a weird way like I think about all the time, just when I hear a song or something I think about our old times together and it makes me miss you." She rambles in a cute way and I know exactly what she means.

"I get it. It happens to me too." She looks at me with a small smile and then just stares for a few seconds and I can see the wheels turning in the head.

"So...are you seeing anyone?" Sophie mumbles quietly dragging the question out and I feel my heart stop at the question. I want to answer Sophie honestly about Paul, but I'm scared that I'll lose her after just getting her back.

"Uhh...Yes actually."

"Oh." Is all that Sophie says and then pulls her hand from mine and I feel the loss run through my whole body immediately. I guess she is single if this is her reaction.

"So how long have you been together?" She asks picking at the blanket on my lap.

"Couple years." I tell her quickly.

"Wow...you happy?" She says making eye contact again.

"He's a good man."

"That wasn't what I asked." She says putting her hand back on mine.

"Soph...don't do this." I whisper.

"What am I doing?" Sophie whispers back rubbing her thumb across the back of my hand.

"I can't go there with you." I tell her and this time I'm the one pulling my hand away.

"Because of your boyfriend." She huffs in her cute way. "So do you still not like women...just me." Sophie smirks and I'm not too sure how to answer this.

"Where are you going with this Soph? What do you want?" I ask quietly and she leans back against her pillow and lets out at big sigh.

"I dunno what I want Sian. The only thing I'm sure about is that when I saw you a lot of feelings came flooding back." She says making eye contact again. "I'm falling for you all over again Sian...it's been 8 years since I've seen you and all it seems to take is looking into your baby blues." She says leaning more towards me.

I can't believe this is happening, the woman I've been trying to get over for 8 years is now sat in front of me telling me she feels something again. It hurt so badly when Sophie fucked me over but we were kids, stupid and young. Sophie Webster is all I've thought about this past week, at work, at home and in my dreams but can this actually work again, it's been 8 years, people change a lot in that amount of time and Paul…oh fuck Paul.

"We're meant to be Sian, you can't call this a coincidence." Sophie says trying to sit up and move closer to me but I back away.

"I've got to go. I can't do this." I say jumping up and leaving the room ignoring her shouts.

"SIAN WAIT. I'M SORRY, COME BACK….PLEASE." She calls as I rip the door open and speed past the Webster's.

"I can't." I repeat while running out of the hospital and away from Sophie.

.

.

.

 **SOPH POV:**

"SIAN WAIT. I'M SORRY." I shout as she pulls away from me and runs out the door. "COME BACK…PLEASE."

"Fuck." I groan falling back against my pillows. How do I manage to fuck everything up when it comes to Sian Powers. Wow, I really can't believe that Sian is back, after 8 long years she's back in my life…well, was back.

"What happened babe?" Rosie asks barging into the room. "Sian came flying past us upset."

"I'm an idiot, that's what happened."

"Soph." Mum tries.

"Just leave it." I huff turning away from the concerned faces of my family.

.

.

.

4 days it took for me to finally be able to get out of bed by myself, for once I was allowed to go alone when I needed the toilet...nothing worse than needing the loo and having an old stroppy nurse helping you pull your pants down. I flush the toilet and wash my hands, before taking a deep breath and heading back into my hospital room.

"Finally, Sophie, you can't avoid this conversation forever." My mum huffs from her spot next to my bed.

"I'm not avoiding anything. I've already told you I'm not coming back to Manchester, this is my home now…and I'm fine now."

"You're hardly fine Sophie." She tuts.

"Enough mum. Soph said she's fine, and I'll be here to look after her." Rosie adds, filing her nails.

"But."

"Sally leave it." Dad says helping me back into bed. "Sophie knows where we are if she needs us."

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." Mum says throwing her jacket on and storming out the room.

"Sal." Dad groans as my room door slams. He looks to me and I give him a nod, letting him know it's fine to go after mum. "We'll see you tomorrow love."

"Bye." I wave as he heads after my over dramatic mother.

"She'll get over it." Rosie says patting my leg.

I give Rosie a smile and shrug. "I've got too much on my mind to be worrying about mum."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blonde detective would it?" Rosie smirks putting down her nail file.

"Maybe." I mumble.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do about it Rosie." I huff. "Sian doesn't want anything to do with me, she's made that pretty clear by storming out of the room the other day, and now avoiding all calls. I should just give her what she wants."

"And people call me stupid." Rosie laughs.

"You what?" I frown.

"Sophie the woman you called your soul mate just walked back into your life and your going to do nothing about it." She scoffs. "You just survived a gun shot wound and a serious head injury...you nearly died Soph, you actually did die for a minute or so. You should be jumping for joy at the fact that you're alive and have Sian here again, but no, you're just laying about feeling sorry for yourself. You've been given a second chance at life and love, not a lot of people get that in life babes, you can't waste it."

I sit in shock as Rosie Webster gives me a life lesson, and think about actually how right she is, but soon that doubt starts to creep in again. "But what do I do."

"First you get better...and we sort all this out." She says waving at my messy look. "Then we get your girl back." Rosie says giving me a grin before grabbing her nail file and going to work on my hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy.**

 **SOPH POV:**

"You ready to go?" Rosie asks as she finishes packing my bag.

"I've been waiting forever." I sigh pulling my jacket on. The doctors made me stay in hospital for an extra week just to make sure everything was good in my head. A couple of days ago I managed to get my parents to go back to Manchester, it took a bit of time with Sally, but we both got there, and they finally went home.

"Let's go then." Rosie grins holding her hand out to me. I let her pull me up and roll my shoulder, I can still feel the pain but thankfully the pills I'm on dulls it, but also can make me pretty loopy. "You want to get some food before we head home?" Rosie asks.

"Nah I'm good."

"Okay then...you just let me know what you want."

"The only thing I want in this world is something I can't have." I huff opening Rosie's car door and climbing inside.

Rosie starts the car but turns to me and grabs my hands. "Look at me Soph." I keep my eyes turned away, but Rosie grabs my cheek and turns me to face her. "I know its frustrating Soph, but I'm doing everything I can do get to Sian. She's been ignoring my calls for days."

"I don't know what to do."

"I think we need to take a different route." Rosie says digging her purse out of her hand bag. "I got this from one of the officers that came for your statement the day after Sian left." She says taking a card out of her purse and handing it to me.

"Jackie Jones." I frown.

"You know that nice Officer that came to talk to you the day after Sian left. Pretty sure she was checking me out." Rosie smirks.

"Yeah I remember Officer Jones." Ignoring her ego.

"Well she said to call her if we needed anything to call her." Rosie grins wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh stop." I scoff. "I'm sure she meant with the case."

"No, no, no. When I asked where Sian was she looked sadly at you and said Sian was busy. Then when she said anything at all, she looked at you and gave me a wink. This Officer Jackie knows Soph, I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure? This seems like a bit of a long shot."

"Right now, it's all we've got." She shrugs starting the car. "The balls in your court babe."

This might be my only option to get to Sian, I need to show her I'm not the dumb kid that I used to be. "Lets call Officer Jones." I nod

Rosie squeals in joy and honks her horne. "Sian here we come."

.

.

.

"Do you think we should put out some food." I ask pacing back and forth in my Livingroom.

"Soph she's only a copper, not the Queen of bloody England." Rosie laughs flipping through her magazine.

"Yeah but she's Sians friend, I need her to like me." Yesterday I bit the bullet and called Officer Jackie and asked if she would come by after work to have a chat about everything. Oddly she happily agreed and told us she'd be here at 6. I said to Rosie that this might be a trap, but she just laughed it off and told me to go for a nap.

"Jackie will love you, she was buzzing to come round and talk."

"Or come and warn me off Sian."

"Oh shush." Rosie huffs throwing her magazine onto the table. "You're gonna give me a bloody headache. Just sit down, take a deep breath and wait until she gets here."

"Okay." I nod taking a few deep breaths. "It's all going to be fine."

"Exactly." Rosie grins patting my leg.

I chew on my finger nails while staring at the clock on my mantel piece, and watch as the hands tick by. After what feels like forever, but was only 15 minutes there's a knock on my door. "Oh my god, oh fuck." I whisper jumping up from my couch. What if this goes horribly wrong and I never even get to look at Sian again.

"Calm down." Rosie hisses getting up and heading to the door. She smooths her hair down and straightens out her top before swinging open the door. "Hey Jacks." Rosie says sweetly stepping aside to let her in.

"Hello again." Officer Jones smiles entering my apartment.

"Hi." I wave.

Her eyes lock with mine and a slow grin comes across her face. "Miss Webster, you're looking better. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, please call me Sophie, I feel much better thanks. Everything's fine upstairs." I say tapping my head. "And my shoulder is still healing but I'm able to get around."

"Good." She nods.

"Please sit." Rosie says motioning to the couches. "You want a drink."

"Water would be great thanks." She says smiling at Rosie, before turning to me. "So, what can I do for you today Sophie."

"Uh well..."

"Come on, I don't bite."

"We want all the gossip on Sian and her man." Rosie butts in. She hands Jackie her drink before falling onto the couch next to me.

"Rosie." I hiss giving her a shove.

"We might as well be honest Soph, we'll be here all day if I leave you to stutter along." She says brushing me off. "My lovely sister and I want info on Sian's new lover, Sophie needs to know what she's up against in getting her soul mate back. So, you in or you out."

Jackie looks at Rosie with wide eyes before turning to me. "Soulmate...you love Sian."

I feel slightly awkward about telling this stranger about my feelings, but I know that this might be my best chance at seeing Sian again...and right now I'll take anything that is offered to me. "I do." I nod to Jackie. "I have since I was a teenager, even after we broke up no one ever came close to her and the second I saw her again it felt like my heart was about to explode out of my chest."

"Awww." Rosie whispers next to me.

Ignore Rosie being stupid and keep my focus on Jackie. "I know you might think I'm desperate and don't deserve Sian, but all I'm asking for is a chance to earn her trust and heart back."

"Wow." Jackie mumbles.

"I must seem like such a weird…"

Before I can explain myself more Jackie cuts me off. "That wasn't a bad wow, it was a good wow." She grins. "I've been telling Sian to give you a chance."

"Really?" Rosie and I say at the same time.

"Oh yeah. I've saw how much Sian was worried about you when you were in the bank, I'd love to help."

"I told you she'd help." Rosie laughs excitedly while slapping my leg.

"You really want to help?" I ask still in shock.

"I've seen more joy on Sian's face when she was talking about you, than I have with her and Paul over these past 2 years. Don't get me wrong he is a good guy, but he's boring as fuck." Jackie says with a wince. "And my little Sian deserves better."

"Thank you. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Jackie nods before giving us a wicked grin. "Now let me tell you about your competition..."

.

.

.

 **SIAN POV: **

It's been 3 weeks since I ran out of Sophie's hospital room, and since then I've not been in any contact with her or any of the Webster's. Not that Rosie hasn't tried, I've been getting non-stop calls from Rosie, text messages and voice mails but I've ignored them all and to top it off I've had Jackie on my back about giving Sophie another chance…she's never liked Paul very much.

So I've decided to take a few days off work to get away from all the badgering and to be honest I'm knackered. So I'm relaxing at home with a couple beers and Season 6 of Dexter on Netflix.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts of avoiding Sophie and watching Dexter kill his latest victim by a slow but loud knocking on my door. I swing my legs off the couch and head towards the door. I quickly pull it open because I'm not really in the mood for guests tonight. When I swing the door open I'm shocked to see the Sophie stood there looking pretty sheepish.

"Hi." She whispers.

"Heeellloo." I drag out pretty shocked she is here.

"How the hell did you find out where I live?"

"From someone." She says not making eye contact.

How on earth could she find out where I live? Rosie doesn't know or any of the other Webster's. Who else would tell Sophie where I live…oh my fucking god Jackie. "It was Jackie wasn't it. I'm sure she was just happy to tell you." Jackie has definitely been pro Sophie since she came back into my life.

"Yeah I was her…really nice woman." She says with a sly smile. "So can I come in?"

"Yeah of course. Can I get you anything? Are you okay then, I guess better seeing as your out of hospital." I ask as she lowers herself onto my couch.

"No I'm fine thank you, and yes I'm okay, it seems when the hospital knew I was going to be okay they wanted me out ASAP." I knew she would be a bad patient.

"Okay. So what can I do for you." I ask worrying about the answer.

"I think you know Sian. You can't deny theirs an attraction between us, the second I saw you outside the bank they came rushing back, and I think it may have been the same for you." She says as I sit down next to her on the couch.

"Although that may be slightly true, look at our history Soph, it's not the best and what about Paul."

"We were kids Sian. I was an immature moody kid who thought I knew everything. Now I'm not defending what I did, I was completely out of line for what I did to you but I was a stupid teenager, I've grown…we've both grown and I'm sure this Paul is a lovely man but you can't just stay with him because he's a good man, you deserve happiness too...and I know can give you that." She whispers the last part putting her hand on mine that is resting on my knee.

"I am happy." I say weakly not even believing what I'm saying.

"Well I don't believe you." Sophie insists moving closer. "Tell me you don't think this can work." She whispers moving closer, her eyes dropping down to my lips and I feel myself getting hotter. "Tell me you don't feel anything." I don't confirm or deny that so Sophie closes the distance between us connects our lips.

I feel her lips cover mine and it all came back to me. Our kiss was slow, tender, and I could feel the intensity rising in the both of us. I brought my hand up to her cheek and gently stroked her chin as I let my lips move over hers. The softness of them caused a stirring between my thighs that was so very familiar. she's always been like a drug to me...even after all these years I can never say no to her.

Our kiss deepened, and I let my tongue tease hers. The warmth of her mouth caused urgency in me that I hadn't felt in so long. Pressing my body into her, I brought my hand down to gently squeeze her side and moved it slowly up and down. My thumb brushed the side of her breast through her shirt and I could feel her upper body rise up slightly. Knowing her body so well, I knew that this meant she wanted more. Rising up on my hands I tilted my head to the side and let my blonde hair fall over my left shoulder. Looking deep into her soft blue eyes I searched for the same thing I was feeling...and there it was. What I had wanted to see again for so long. She had the same want in her eyes as I had in mine.

 _ **BANG….BANG…..BANG.**_

Someone bangs on the door breaking mine and Sophie's kiss and from the shock I push Sophie off me to the other side of the couch and jump up. Sophie hisses in pain due to me pushing her away and I apologise but go to answer the door. I pull it open and for the second time today I'm shocked for who I find behind it.

"P...Paul, what are you doing here?" I stutter when I see my boyfriend stood there with a big smile on his face.

"I wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend as it seems she's been avoiding me for the past week." He says moving past me and into my flat, stopping to give me a quick kiss on the cheek.

Paul sees Sophie stood in the middle of room and stops short. "Oh, sorry I didn't think you'd have company." He says looking from me to Sophie.

"Yes...erm th...this is...er." I stutter like a fool.

"I'm Sophie. I was one of the victims from the bank situation and I just wanted to thank Sian for her amazing work that day on getting me and everyone out safely." Sophie says saving me from my shitty attempt to cover who she is.

"Ahh well that's nice then. I saw the hostage situation on the T.V it was crazy but I knew Sian would do great...I hope you're okay." He says looking at me with his signature happy/dopey smile.

"Yes she really is talented." Sophie says with a sly smile towards me and although I feel extremely guilty I have to keep my laugh in.

"Yeah she's incredible, they're really lucky to have her." He says and Soph just nods along while I'm stood here like a div.

"Weeeellll I'm going to get going. Thanks again Detective Powers...for everything. Nice to have met you Paul." Sophie says walking past me out the door and brushing up against my arm.

"I'm just going to see her out." I tell Paul walking out the door and he just waves me off sitting down on the couch where Sophie and I were moments ago.

"Sophie...Soph wait." I call out to her as she walks down the corridor.

She turns to me with that annoying smirk that I fell in love with all those years ago.

"He seems...nice." She says still smirking.

"Don't Soph." I say keeping my smile at bay.

"I didn't say anything." She says with a small laugh.

"Hmmm I'm sure. Anyway can we talk soon or something?" I ask her shyly and I have no idea why due to Sophie feeling so confident about all this.

"Of course. Hand me your phone." I happily hand it over and watch her type in what I'm guessing is her number.

"Here you go…give me a call anytime." Soph says handing over my phone and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Anytime." She husks in my ear and walks down the hallway leaving me feeling pretty hot.

Although I feel hot from Sophie whispering in my ear I also feel some sadness deep inside me from watching her walk away from me. Somewhere inside something is screaming at me to catch up with her, take her in my arms and never let go but I know there is still some talking left to do, so I'll have to keep my thoughts and hands to myself until then...sadly.

.

.

.

 **SOPH POV: **

_**BANG…BANG…BANG.**_

The noise sounds through-out the whole flat and Sian shoves me off her to the other end of the couch.

"Ahhh." I hiss out in pain as Sian puts too much pressure on my bruised ribs when she pushes me off her.

"Sorry. Sorry." Sian rushes while trying to fix her hair and moving towards the door.

I stand up and stretch my ribs hoping to quickly ease some of the pain. I look towards the door and see a lanky brown haired man walk in with a dopey smile on his face.

"P...Paul, what are you doing here?" Sian stutters.

Oh so this is Paul. My competition, this is going to be easier than I thought.

I see Sian stutter over trying to explain who I am so I decide to help her out a little.

"I'm Sophie. I was one of the victims from the bank hostage situation and I just wanted to thank Sian for her amazing work that day on getting me and everyone out safely." I tell him confidently and I see Sian looking at me with wide eyes.

"Ahh well that's nice then. I saw the hostage situation on the T.V it was crazy but I knew Sian would do great...I hope you're okay." HA what an idiot, even I know I sounded too happy and fake.

"Yes she really is talented." I send a sly smile to Sian and from the glee in her eyes I can tell she is holding her amusement.

"Yeah she's incredible, they're really lucky to have her." He says like a good puppy.

"Weeeellll I'm going to get going. Thanks again Detective Powers...for everything. Nice to have met you Paul." I say walking past Sian and making sure to brush up against Sian to tease her a bit more.

I walk out the door and down the hallway in her apartment building.

"I'm just going to see her out." I hear Sian say to HIM but I keep walking down the hall.

"Sophie...Soph wait." I hear Sian call out.

I turn towards her with my best smirk that I knew would get to her. "He seems…nice." I say walking towards her.

"Don't Soph." She says and I see the corner of her lips quirk.

"I didn't say anything." I tell her acting all innocent.

"Hmmm I'm sure. Anyway can we talk soon or something?"

"Of course. Hand me your phone." I tell her holding my hand out calmly although I'm screaming like a big girl on the inside.

I type my number into her phone and write my name as _**Your Soph**_ just to tease her.

"Here you go...give me a call anytime." I say giving her a light kiss on the cheek and move towards her ear "Anytime." I husk.

I pull back sending her one last smirk and heading back down the hallway knowing I've accomplished my goals. Couple more meet ups and I could really be getting under her skin.

" _Time to get my girl back."_ I think as I walk out the door of Sian's London apartment building.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy.**

 **SOPH POV:**

46 Hours and 36 minutes.

46 Hours and 36 minutes since I left Sian's apartment…but who's counting.

Since then I've kept my phone glued to my side waiting for Sian's call but there's been nothing yet. I keep ringing my mobile from my house phone just to make sure it's properly ringing and in working condition. So here I am at home lying on the couch binging Orange is the New Black and getting all the rest the doctor has ordered to make sure I'm at full health so I can get back to my kids at the school, man I've missed their little faces. Their faces aren't the only ones I've missed. I know it's only been 2 days but I'm already craving to see Sian again. Going to her house on Wednesday has really confirmed that she is what I truly want. I can really see Sian and I making a go off this now with us both now being back in each other's life, and Paul isn't an issue that man looks like he has as much personality as a blank piece of paper, he just seems like Sian's lap dog.

I hear a soft knock on my door so I pause the show and pull myself of from the couch carefully so I don't irritate my still sensitive ribs. I waddle to the door and expect to find Rosie on the other side, but I'm shocked when I see a drenched Sian stood there with a shy smile.

"H..hi..uh." I stutter like a complete moron. "Hello Sian." I say composing myself.

"Hey." She says with the shy smile still there, I stare at her for a little longer before I notice a puddle forming at her feet.

"Shit come in Sian you must be freezing." I say pulling her in my apartment. "Stay here and I'll grab a towel."

I walk back into my living room with my fluffiest white towel and see Sian shrugging her coat and hanging it on a chair at the breakfast bar. "Here you can dry off a bit. Do you want something warm to wear?" I ask her handing her the towel.

"No this is fine thank you." She says rubbing it over her head.

"What about a hot drink?" Sian pulls the towel off her head and I can't help the big smile that comes across my face at her messy hair, it reminds me so much of what it would look like in the morning.

"I'm fine Soph, can we sit?" She asks resting the towel down.

"Of course. So, I'm guessing Rosie gave you my address?" I ask her when we both relax onto the couch.

"Yeah I thought I'd return the surprise of showing up at your place unannounced." She says with a smile which I return.

"Yeah I guess that's fair. So...how can I help you today?" I ask trying to internally calm down my heart that is going wild over the face that Sian is in my home.

"Well I think it's time we had that talk. I can't keep dancing around this anymore." She says playing with her hands, just like she always did when she was nervous. "It's not fair to anyone involved."

"You're right, but you know how I feel Sian, I just need to know what you want. If time's what you need then I'll wait."

"I'm scared Soph. I'm scared about going back instead of going forward."

I shuffle towards her slightly, but still keep some distance between us, so she doesn't feel pressured in any way. "I know you are babe, but we're not the same people we were all those years ago. We're both much older and have learnt from our mistakes, both have successful jobs and I'm not that stupid not kid anymore thinking that the world is out to get her. I love you and I don't want shit that happened 8 years ago to get in the way of that."

Sian moves her hand towards my cheek and gently strokes it and I lean into her touch, loving how her skin feels on mine. "I don't..."

"We can be so good together." I whisper putting my hand over hers. "I'll spend the rest of our lives making you feel happy and loved."

Sian looks at me in silence, then slowly pulls her hand off my cheek. "Paul's asked me to marry him." She whispers.

I feel cold roll down my spine when she utters those words and any confidence I had leave my body. "And what did you say?" I ask after a few moments, terrified of the answer.

"I said I didn't know." She says avoiding my eyes.

"Do you want to marry him. I mean that fact that you didn't say yes, and you're here must show something."

"I'm sorry Soph, I didn't ask him to propose but it has been 2 years. It's hard for me to just throw that away."

"Then why the hell are you here Sian?" I sigh trying to keep my feelings calm, this is hard for her too.

"I don't know...I just can't stay away." She whispers.

"Well shouldn't that tell you something?" I say moving back towards her and holding her hand in mine. "Like I said before this can't just be a coincidence…we were meant to meet again Sian. I realize I'm asking you to take chance and throw away a two-year relationship but I'm offering you a lifetime. I want to start over…I want you Sian, I want to stay up all night in bed talking about our crappy days, I want the 4 cups of coffee over breakfast in the morning because we're so tired from staying up. I want to call you over every lunch break because I miss the sound of your voice, I want to spend every day loving you." I see tears gather in her eyes, but I press on, knowing this might be my last chance and getting her back. "Sian I'm falling for you all over again, I'm in love with you and you're the only one I've ever said that to and ever will say it to."

I finish pouring my heart out and Sian stares at me for what seems like a lifetime but in fact it's only a few seconds, before leaning forward softly kisses me which I happily reciprocate. I don't think I'll ever get tired of feeling Sian's perfectly soft lips against mine. We both pull back from the lack of air and rest our foreheads against each other's and I find myself getting lost in her beautiful eyes. "Go on a date with me." I whisper,

"What?" She says with a giggle.

"Go on a date with me...this Friday." I pull back and hold her by the waist.

"Soph I can't..."

"I'm not saying end everything with HIM but go on a date with me and if you're not happy after it I'll leave you alone." She looks at me blankly for a little while and then a small smile appears on her face.

"Okay, you got yourself a deal."

"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7...okay for you?"

"You sure that's enough time for you, I'm expecting to be swept off my feet here." She says with a small smirk playing at her lips.

"I'm positive. Now do you want a lift home because I've got an amazing date to plan and I don't want you getting soaked again." I say pulling away from her because I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my hands to myself.

"No it's fine I drove here, I got that wet from my car to your door." She says moving to grab her jacket from the chair and moving towards me.

"You just wait till Friday." I mumble with a smirk.

"Sophie Webster." She gasps slapping my arm lightly before pulling her jacket on.

"I'm kidding." I pull the door open for her and she turns to me with a small but happy smile on her face.

"You got any ideas about what you're doing tomorrow then?"

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out." I say zipping up her jacket.

"Okay...I'll see you tomorrow." She moves closer to me and I close the gap reconnecting our lips.

"Okay...okay, I've got to go." Sian says against my lips softly pushing me away.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I tell her as she moves back.

"See you tomorrow." She sends me a wink and walks down the hall and round the corner.

I close my door and lean against it releasing a big sigh feeling my whole-body tingle at the thought of having Sian back in my life. "Now I just need to think up a date for tomorrow...shit."

 **A/N: Not long but more soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the wait again, I have no idea what's going on with FF but for the past couple of weeks it's not been letting me submit any chapters. A few others also seem to be having this problem, but I'm hoping now it stays fixed.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **SIAN POV:**

6:56pm.

I walk back and forth up the length of my living area as I wait for Sophie to arrive at my house for our date. I honestly don't think I've been this nervous in years, it's like I'm a teenager all over again going on my first date. I wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans as I take a seat on the couch to try and calm these stupid nerves. "Calm down you idiot it's only Sophie." I tell myself not wanting to be a nervous sweaty mess for when she arrives.

I move over to the mirror and check my hair and make-up quickly before she arrives to make sure my worrying hasn't ruined anything. I do a quick once over of my outfit, I've got on my extremely tight black skinny jeans and blue shirt with a decent amount of cleavage showing, Sophie always said she liked blue one me. My hair is curled loosely and I've got minimal make up on not wanting to go overboard. "I guess I'll do." I say adding a bit more lip gloss.

 _ **Knock…knock…knock.**_

I hear her softly tap and my heart starts to speed up again. I take a few deep breaths and head to the front door. I brush down my hair quickly, calmly open the door and I'm greeted with a huge bouquet of beautiful red roses. "Soph?" I ask with a laugh and she pops her head over them with a big grin.

"Hey there beautiful." She says stepping past me as I motion for her to come into the house. "These are for you." She hands me the beautiful flowers.

"Thank you for those, you didn't need to." I lean in and give her a kiss as thanks before going to put them in some water.

"Well if that's the thanks I get I'll be sure to get them all the time." Soph says will a small smirk.

"Cheeky. Right so where are you taking me?"

"That's a surprise...so shall we go?" She asks holding out her hand for me to take.

"Lets." I grab my leather jacket, take her hand and she leads me out my home and down to her car. Sophie opens the door for me and I settle in the car as she runs around to her side.

"Off we go." She winks driving off. Sophie and I talk about random things for a few minutes while we drive around the busy streets of London. I've got to admit that some days I miss Manchester so much some days, but I can't deny the joy and awe I feel driving around London at night.

"At least we got the weather for it."

"Do we need good weather?" I ask.

"Maaaaaybe." Sophie grins. "So where does Paul think you are tonight?"

"Oh, uh...Jackie is covering for me, we're having a girls night." This afternoon while I was at work Paul asked me if I wanted to head to SoHo for a few drinks and dinner, obviously I couldn't say yes because Sophie has already asked me to go on a date. When I told him I couldn't go out I felt so bad about this, a few days ago I kissed Sophie and now I'm going on a date with her. "Do you think I'm a bad person."

"What?" Soph frown taking a quick glance at me. "Of course, you're not."

"I'm cheating on Paul though, he'd be so hurt if he knew I was doing this." I sigh closing my eyes.

A few seconds later I feel the car come to a stop and Sophie's and grab mine. "Look at me, come on Sian." I open my eyes and see her looking at me with a sad smile on her face. "I can easily turn around you know, I'd never want to put you in a hard position. I told you that I can wait, and I will, I'd wait forever for you."

"I want this Soph, I really do. I just feel awful. Paul has really been good to me these past 2 years."

"We can put this off Sian until you've sorted some things out at home."

"But I don't want to." I pout making Sophie laugh. "I just feel bad."

"Well how about this...tonight we don't call it a date, just two old friends having an evening together and seeing if they still like each other. And maybe for the rest of the night I keep my hands to myself."

"Well this is okay." I grin nodding to our hands.

"Okay the, so shall we continue our friendly evening?"

"That sounds good." I nod patting her hand before she puts it back on the wheel and start driving to our 'friend date'.

"Good thing, because I didn't have long to sort this out." She huffs.

"That's fair." I laugh, she really didn't have long to put this together. "Oh wait." I gasp.

"What?" Soph asks worried.

"We're not going to SoHo are we? Paul might be there with some friends."

"No, we're not going anywhere to public, I took the fact that we might bump into someone we know."

"Smart girl." I grin.

"You know it." Sophie winks.

After about 35 minutes we finally pull up outside an old abandoned building, and I wonder if Sophie is just trying to throw me off the scent about where we're really going...but that theory is soon squashed when she pulls up outside of it, cuts off the ignition and takes her seat belt off. "Are you planning on murdering me or something?" I ask looking at the building that could be a location for a slasher film that Sophie enjoys watching.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." Sophie says with a cheeky grin and opens her car door. "Come on then." She says while getting out of her car.

"Are you serious?" I shout to her as she comes round to my side of the door.

"Yes I'm serious...now chop chop." She holds out her hand for me to take.

"Soph...no."

"Don't make me carry you out of the car." Sophie grins still reaching out to me.

"Alright." I take her hand and she leads me towards the horror building.

"That's my girl."

"I'm going to kill you if I get murdered."

We walk towards the building and she unlocks the big padlock on the door and leads me inside. As we head inside the huge building I find that it's surprisingly warm inside and not as messy as I thought. "Not as big of a shithole as you thought eh?" She says with a smirk.

"I wouldn't go that far." I tease, and she just sends me a smile and leads me up some concrete stairs.

We walk up a couple floors of stairs and on the way up I see the walls have paint splatters all over them, as if this place has been used as a paintball area...or just some mad parties. As we near the top of another floor and I hear Ed Sheeran's music softly playing, and as we turn the corner my breath catches in my throat as I see all the effort Sophie has gone to. The room I'm now stood in looks nothing like the outside mess and horror set, the room is dimly lit with candles, there's beautiful artwork covering the walls and in the middle of the room is a candle lit table with roses, champagne on ice and two plates of food with two large cloches on top.

"So what do you think?" Sophie asks coming behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist, I can also hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Soph, this is incredible." I whisper still taking in the details of the room. No one has ever done anything like this for me...not even Paul.

"I'm glad you like it." She gives my shoulder a small kiss. It seems we've both forgotten…or don't care about the no touching rule.

"It seems all the nice restaurants out of town were fully booked and I didn't want to risk anywhere we both normally go, so this will have to do I'm afraid." She says walking over to the table and pulling out a chair for me to take a seat.

"Sophie this is lovely but you really didn't have to go to all this trouble." I tell her taking a seat and she goes round to the other side.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. I'm committed to this Sian and I want to show you that." Sophie says taking my hand across the table.

"Thank you. So what's for dinner?" I ask tapping the cloche.

"Well I didn't know what you liked or disliked anymore so I just went with what used to be our favourite meal." She says with a shy smile.

I narrow my eyes at her not to sure what's going to be underneath it. She nods to the cloche so I slowly lift it up and laugh out loud at what is underneath. On a fancy plate there is fish and chips with mushy peas and gravy in a small bowls.

"Is it okay?" Sophie asks with a small giggle. "I thought a little blast from the past might be nice."

"It's perfect." A happy smile appears on her face and we both start eating. "And it's still nice and hot, how is it still hot?"

"I might have had a little bit of help from a couple of people that want us back together." She shrugs.

"Rosie and Jackie." I laugh shaking my head. "Is that who you were texting at the lights?"

"I told them we were just a few minutes away. If I set it up myself the food would have been freezing...and no one likes cold chips." Sophie says seriously.

"Very true."

During our meal we sip our champagne and just catch up over everything that we've missed over the past 8 years. Sophie tells me all about how she turned her life around when I left, how she didn't want to be stuck on the street for the rest of her life so she went back to school got her grades to become a teacher and did just that. She spoke about wanting a fresh start from Weatherfield so decided to join Rosie in London. She asks about my career and why I chose the force, I tell her about how I wanted to help people in some way but the medical profession was never for me, because as she knows I'm not good with blood, so the police seemed like the next perfect option, I tell her about worked my ass off for the past 8 years and I became detective last year.

"Wow that's amazing, so you like being a detective?" She asks with some gravy dripping down her chin making me laugh.

"Yeah I love it. I especially love that I don't have to wear those uniforms anymore, god they were uncomfortable." I shudder thinking back to those tight vests that would always dig in.

"I really do want to thank you again Sian, if it wasn't for you I most likely wouldn't be alive right now." She says grabbing my hand again and rubbing her thumb back and forth.

"You don't need to keep thanking me Soph, I would never have let anything happen to you." I tell her seriously. I really do think if something had happened to Soph in there I wouldn't have coped.

"I know. but I really am grateful for what you did."

"So are you finished here? I've set up something up stairs, we can talk there." Soph says motioning to the food.

"Yeah let's go."

I get up from my seat and follow Sophie out of a side door that leads to more stairs. She reaches back for my hand which I gladly give to her. She leads me up a couple more sets of stairs before we come to another door.

Sophie opens it and I feel the cold hair hit my face and notice we're on the top floor. I take in my new surroundings and I'm amazed by what Sophie has done again...the roof has been fully decked out with more artwork and in the middle of the roof is kind of a seating bed area with pillows, blankets and fairy lights dotted all around it as it looks out to a huge window of the skyline of London. I also notice at the side of the bed there is another table with Champaign and chocolate covered strawberries, but the thing that really gets me is not only the lounging area, on the walls, there is old photos of me and Sophie framed...at least 20 of them

"Oh my god Soph...this must have taken you forever." I whisper walking over and looking at all the photos.

"Well you're worth it." She says quietly walking up next to me and squeezing my hand. I turn to her and I lose my breath from the look of love in Sophie's eyes.

"You're so amazing." I tell her and I see a dimpled smile come onto her face.

We looked at each other for...I don't know how long. It felt like an hour, and it felt like a split second. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes were open and full of anticipation, and her lips were parted slightly, inviting me. Did she know how her eyes and her mouth made my knees tremble and my heart flip-flop? I tried to resist but I couldn't for much longer and surge forward. Our lips came together in a slow kiss. I carefully slid my tongue into her mouth, and she made a sound that would've been a whimper if our mouths weren't together. She accepted my tongue and tangled it with her own. Sophie had her arms around me now as she squirmed against me. Sadly, soon I had to come up for air and we both pant when I pulled my lips back.

"No don't go." She whined when I pulled back and moved toward the bed.

"Come sit down...we need to talk remember." I say patting the bed.

Sophie pouts for a couple seconds before coming to join me on the bed. "That's my side." She says with a smirk pointing to the right side of the bed.

"Oh, how could I forget." I grin rolling over and letting her sit down next to me.

"Are you cold? Do you want a blanket?" She asks.

"Yeah a blanket would be nice." It's surprisingly not that cold but there is still a slight chill in the air. Soph grabs two of the many blankets from the bottom of the bed and drapes them over us both and settles back on the pillows next to me while handing me some more champagne.

"So I'm going to get right to the point because if I don't I know I'll fucking burst." Soph says with a small laugh at the end.

"Go ahead." I nod.

"I love you Sian, I really do. I may be an idiot for wanting us to have another go, but the fact remains that I have fallen for you all over again and I don't want to change that. I want you to know that I would much rather have you in my life and take a chance on losing you than not taking that chance at all and wondering then, what it would have been like between us. Every night when I close my eyes, thoughts of you fill me with joy. Every morning when I open my eyes, you're the first thought on my mind. I'm certain that I am in love with you. I want to hold you, kiss you and to feel your body near me." She finishes with her tears falling and I can feel my own rolling down my face.

"Soph..." I whisper but I stop as she holds a finger up.

"Don't worry you don't need to answer now, I just needed you to know how I feel. I'm in this Sian, and I'll wait forever if I have to."

"I hear you." I nod.

"Good." She sniffs wiping at her face. "Now how about we just enjoy the rest of our night."

"Sounds good to me." I nod laying back next to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy.**

 **SOPH POV:**

"Right, now tell me everything." Rosie giggles settling on my sofa with her cup of tea and a pack of ginger snap biscuits, that she demands that I always have stored in my cupboard for when she comes round.

"About what?" I say holding in my smile before taking a sip of my own tea.

"Don't play with me Sophie Webster. I want all the goss on your date with Sian." She grins wiggling in her seat with excitement. "How did it go?"

"It went well I think. At the beginning there was a bit of a wobble because she started thinking about her boyfriend, but I soon calmed her down and said it can just be a friend date."

"Boring." Rosie shouts. "There's got to be more than that."

"I told her how I felt...how I truly felt and for a moment I think she was going to say the same." I smile, the thoughts of last night making me feel all giddy.

"Oooooh Soph, so this might actually work out."

"Maybe." I nod. "At first it just started off as a friend date, she was really panicked about being with me and Paul, but after the dinner and seeing about all the effort we went to she kissed me."

"Oh yes." She squeals clapping her hands.

"It felt amazing just to talk and hold her in my arms again, I don't think I actually realized how much I missed her until I felt her body against mine."

"Ugh I love you two." Rosie sighs. "When's the wedding?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, we're not even together yet. She might not even leave him."

"Come on Soph, she wouldn't have gone last night if you didn't mean a lot to her."

"You think so?"

"Babes I know so." Rosie nods. "The type of love you two had doesn't just go away, when you were teenagers you were inseparable, so loved up…and I know I'm no relationship expert but if Sian was truly happy with Paul she wouldn't have been there with you last night." She shrugs taking a sip of her tea.

"I care about her so deeply Rosie, I want to be with her all the time but I'm trying to hard to give her some space."

"I think you're doing the right think Soph, she knows her option and I'm sure she'll do what makes her happiest and I think we both know who that is." She says giving me a wink.

"Well I text her this morning, letting her know I'm in no rush, this can 100% be at her pace."

"Good idea." Rosie nods. "Now seeing as you've still got one more week off work how about we spend today shopping and having some lunch."

"Sounds like a plan." I nod feeling much more confident than I did this morning. "Just let me do something first."

.

.

.

.

 **SIAN POV:**

When I head into work the day after my date with Sophie I'm instantly greeted by a smirking Jackie who's holding out a cup of coffee to me with a giant grin on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Thank you Jaqueline." I nod making my way towards my desk.

"Anything for my bestie." She says following me.

I take a seat at my desk and sip on my coffee while my computer boots up. "Can I help you?" I ask as she just continues to stare me down.

"I'm just wondering how your night was." Jackie asks with a smirk.

"Fine thanks, how about you?" I smile and sign into my computer.

"Ah you know, just the usual night in front of the telly as I'm permanently single." She sighs sadly and perches herself on my desk. "So, there's really nothing you want to talk about."

I hold back the big grin that is threatening to break out on my face at her desperation. "Oh you mean how did my night go with Sophie."

"YES." Jackie shouts then looks around apologetic.

"It was great, she made a real effort, but I know you already saw that."

"Well I'm a romantic at heart." She shrugs. "Sophie did go to a lot of effort didn't she, it was so cute when she called asking for help."

"She really did, I was so surprised. I thought we would just be going to a restaurant or something."

"I know I was surprised myself at her plans, but of course I agreed to help her with her plans to woo you with her hot sister."

"Jackie." I tut.

"Well she is."

"Rosie is as straight as they come, so don't even bother."

"I wasn't going to, a girl can still dream though." She smirks. "We're not all lucky enough to have a Webster lady after us." Jackie sniffs pretending to wipe a tear from her cheek.

I narrow my eyes at her, but she just continues to grin at me. "Well I've told Sophie that I need some time. I was planning to think a bit then talk to Paul but she's up North for the week with work."

"Ah shit."

"Yep."

"So what's the plan now then…just avoid Sophie for the week until he gets back?" She asks.

"Pretty much. I'm not sure what I'd do if I had her to myself for the week." I admit feeling guilty and excited.

"Probably a good idea then." Jackie agrees just as our Chief Inspector comes over.

"You've been called out on a job ladies." He says handing us a post it with an address written on it.

"What's the case?" I ask logging off again.

"The body of a young woman has been found down at Battersea by the river, it looks like foul play is involved."

"We're on it." Jackie nods, grabbing her jacket and heading out the door with me not far behind. "Well isn't this going to be fun." She huffs heading out the station. A murder of a young girl is really not that way I wanted to start today.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh...I thought today was never going to end." Jackie huffs falling down onto my chair as I perch myself on my desk.

"At least it wasn't as bad as we first thought." I say.

"True that." She agrees. When we got down to the river we did indeed find a young girl with lots of bruising on her body and a large gash on her head, but after a whole days work of investigating we discovered that she was a heroin addict that fought for her next fix before passing out on the rocks and hitting her head due to an O.D. The worst part was informing the poor family about what had happened, the mother was inconsolable.

"I'm ready for a few beers and then my bed." I groan stretching my back.

"Good shout." Jackie nods. "You want to go to the pub for a couple hours."

"That sounds amazing, we can get some pub grub while were at it." We both gather our things and decide to knock off an hour early after the day we've had.

Jackie grabs my arm and pulls me off the desk and towards the door, while whining about needing the world coldest pint and juiciest steak. "Hey Sian, these arrived when you were out." My co-worker Dan calls out.

I turn around and find him holding a huge bouquet of red roses. "Ooooh I wonder which lover these are from." Jackie whispers as he nears us.

"Shup up." I hiss elbowing her in the ribs.

"Thanks Dan." I smile taking them from him and placing them down while reaching for the card.

 _Even though we can't be together_

 _right now, this is just a little_

 _something to show that_

 _I'm thinking of you._

 _And I'm here whenever you're ready._

 _I love you._

 _S_

 _xxxxxx_

"How romantic, there must be about 50 roses here." Jackie gushes.

"Yeah it was very nice of her." I grin trying to hold back the blush that is threatening to break out on my face.

"Very nice...buying dinner is very nice, this is one step away from a proposal." She laughs.

"Oh, stop it." I tut. "Do you want to get some dinner or not. "

"I do, I do." She nods holding the door open for me while I carry the huge bouquet out to my car.

.

.

.

.

 **SOPH POV:**

"Hello?" I greet picking up my phone while looking over next terms schedule that my colleague sent me.

" _Hey there."_ Sian greets.

"Sian...wow, I wasn't expecting your call." I grin putting the papers down.

" _Yeah I can tell."_ She laughs at me enthusiasm.

"Sorry."

" _Don't be, its nice. Like having my own little Labrador greet me when I get home."_

"Oh charming." I laugh along with her. "So, what did I do to earn the phone call."

" _I think you know Sophie Webster."_ She huffs.

"Nope, I have no idea what you could be talking about Detective powers." I say not being able to keep the smile off my face. Its crazy how just the sound of her voice can brighten my day.

" _Well I'm talking about the 5 dozen roses that are sitting on my living room table."_

"Oh those, yeah I was just reminiscing today, and I remembered how much you loved roses."

" _So you thought you'd buy 50 of them."_ She shouts with a giggle.

"I happen to think you're worth it."

" _Well thank you."_

"My pleasure, so how was your day."

" _Awful, but I'd rather not talk about it, how was yours?"_ She asks with a sigh.

"No problem, but I warn you it's another story about the madness of Rosie Webster."

" _My favourite."_ I settle down onto my couch and begin to tell Sian about my mad day in the city with Rosie dragging me from shop to shop and trying on little dress after little dress. I feel warmth spread through at the small giggles she lets out every minute. I could really get used to this again.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sooo sorry for the delay, I broke my old laptop and forgot to save this story to my pen drive. All my other stories were added except this one, so I had to take it to get repaired just to get everything back. Sorry again for the horrible lateness.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **SIAN POV:**

Tonight is the night...my week of thinking is over. Paul comes home from his week-long work trip tonight and I need to make up my mind up on how to go forward. For the past week I've been speaking to them both daily, and I've got to be honest it's my evening phone calls with Sophie that I've been looking forward to the most. My heart starts to beat faster whenever I see her name pop up of my phone screen. I'm actually so amazed with how patient she's been with all this...the Sophie Webster I remember would never had kept calm this long.

I look down when I hear my phone buzz and see a text brought in, I tell him no and prepare myself. Just like he said I hear a knock on my door. I take a deep breath and open my door. "Hey there." Paul grins rolling his case into my flat before bringing me into a tight hug and a rough kiss. "Mmm I missed you."

"Yeah." I smile back putting some distance between us. "Did you not go home first?" I ask nodding at his suitcase.

"No I wanted to see you first…and I was hoping for an answer to the question I asked before I left."

"Let's sit." I tell him heading over to the couch. "We need to talk."

"What's up Sian." He frowns coming to sit next to me. "You're acting really off with me."

"I know, I'm sorry." I sigh rubbing my head.

"Come on baby, I can see you're stressed...let me help you relax and show you how much I've missed you." Paul whispers moving closer and rubbing his hand up my back."

"No Paul." I shout pushing his hand away.

"Well what?" He huffs. "I was expecting a bit more of a welcome."

I scoff and look at him like he's mad. "Oh I'm sorry, were you expecting me naked and on my knees waiting for your grand return."

"Wouldn't have said no." He mumbles loosening his tie.

"Well tough."

"What then...what's so important."

I take a breath and completely turn to him. "I don't think this is working anymore."

Paul stares at me blankly for a few seconds before frowning. "I'm sorry what?"

"I know it's probably a shock."

"Of course it's a fucking shock Sian." He scoffs standing up. "I come home thinking we're going to move in together and all of a sudden you want to end it."

"I know." I wince hearing his voice rise.

"What has hone on this past week Sian…when I left we were fine. I've been telling everyone of our plans, what will they say now." Paul demands waving his arms.

"I didn't say we were moving in together Paul, it's not my fault you told everyone."

"Then what the fuck is going on. A few weeks ago we were planning our future and now that's all gone."

"I don't know what to say except I'm sorry." I shrug feeling helpless.

"Not good enough." He says sadly and sits opposite me again. "Whatever it is Sian we can work through it, I don't want to throw away 2 years." Paul finishes grabbing my hand.

I feel guilt wrack my body, but I know I need to be strong in this moment if I want a future for myself, whether that means with Sophie or not…it just feels bas to hurt him. "Well I do." I say pulling away from him.

"Then I fucking want answers...I'm not going anywhere." He says resting back on the couch.

"Please don't make this harder than it needs to be Paul." I sigh.

"Oh I apologise for trying to save this relationship."

"I don't know what more you want form me, I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore and I can't fake it…it's not fair on both of us."

"How can you just fall out of love with me?" Paul asks looking so confused…because I fell back in love with Sophie Webster I think, feeling butterflies erupt in my stomach at the admission.

"It just happens sometimes. You're acting like we've been married for a decade, it's only been a couple years of dating Paul, you've not even met my family."

"Are you joking, I've asked it meet them loads." He shouts getting up again.

"No, I'm not." I sigh rubbing at my head…all his shouting is giving me a headache.

"I'm really starting to lose my patience now Sian."

"I don't know what you want."

"An answer." He demands, before going silent. "Wait. Is there someone else?"

Oh fuck. "No Paul there isn't."

"Who is he. Who the hell is this guy Sian."

"There is no other man." I guess I'm not actually lying, there is no other man in my life.

"Bullshit."

"It's the truth, this just isn't working anymore Paul. You deserve someone that loves you the way you deserve, and that's just not me."

"Can't you try...I love you so much." He pleads grabbing onto my hand.

"I do care about you Paul, but there's no love anymore…not the way there should be." I say giving his hand a squeeze. "You're going to find her Paul, you'll find that girl that makes your heart jump every time you see her, the girl that you want to hold onto and never let go." I tell him with my mind going to Sophie. "And you'll most definitely wish you had got rid of me sooner." I wink.

A small smile comes across his face, but the sadness is still evident in his eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't enough."

"Please don't, this isn't on you."

Paul stares into my eyes for a couple moments before nodding and standing up. "Can I pick up my stuff in a few days?" He asks. "I need some air."

"Of course." I nod. "Whenever you're ready."

He leans down and kisses me on the cheek. "Goodbye Sian." Paul whispers before grabbing his case and heading out the door.

I fall back against the sofa with a groan and rub my hands along my face. "What a day." Even though I just broke Pauls heart, I can't help the excitement I feel bubble up inside me. I'm free...Sophie's free and wants me. I think about what to do for only a minute before I get up, grab my keys off to counter and run out my house.

.

.

.

I stand outside Sophies apartment door, urging myself to go back home, that it's too soon, but I can't help myself as I raise my fist and knock three times. I only have to wait a couple minutes before the door swings open and I find Sophies shocked face staring back at me. "Hey." I wave.

"Hi Sian." She grins. "You want to come in?"

"Yes please." Sophie opens the door wider and motions for me to enter.

"Thanks."

"I wasn't expecting you, is everything okay?" She asks leading me to the couch.

"Yeah everything's fine." I nod taking a seat. "Paul came back tonight."

"Yeah I know." Sophie sighs taking a seat next to me. "I've been wondering if you would call with good news…I'm guessing that if it's face to face it's bad." She mumbles anxiously.

"The exact opposite actually." I tell her.

"What?" She says looking at me with wide eyes.

"I broke it off with Paul."

"You did?" Sophie whispers with a small smile coming on her face.

"Yeah, it wasn't working."

Sophie nods and I can see the wheels turning in her head. "So...does that mean you and me..."

"I don't know." I sigh cutting her off.

"Sian..." I begin to cut her off again, but she puts her hand on my lap. "Please just listen babe. I know it's soon, your ex probably isn't even home yet and I'm trying to fill his place. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life Sian, you were there for a lot of them...but the biggest mistake in my life was letting you drive away from me 8 years ago, I let people get into my head and I stopped thinking about you and I'm so sorry for that Sian." She says with her eyes filling up. "I love you so much Sian and I'm never, ever going to lose sight of what's important in life and it's you Sian. It always been you."

"Soph." I sniff trying to hold back my tears.

"Please just let me spend the rest of my life loving you." She finally says meeting my eyes and I can see how much she wants this.

I can't believe it. I've got this amazing woman in front of me who has been on my mind for the past 8 years, who makes my heart jump and my palms sweat whenever I see her...is now professing her love for me and promising me a lifetime of love and happiness. I look at Sophie and see her with a nervous smile and her hands are slightly shaking, and I know in this moment looking at her all nervous, reminding me of the girl I fell in love with when we were teenagers…and that I can't live without her in my life. Since she's been back in my life I haven't been able to get her out of my head and I'm pretty sure that isn't normal for someone was supposed to be in a loving relationship. I need to go with my heart and my heart now lies with Sophie.

"I want to Soph not just that anymore...I need to. I need you in my life, I need you in the morning, at night, to cry with, to laugh with and to spend the rest of my life with." I choke out cupping her face and softly kissing her.

"So will you take me back?" She asks pulling back.

"I'm never letting you go." She whispers resting her head against mine.

"I'm counting on it." I say bringing her in for another kiss. Sophie runs her hand up my back and pulls me tighter against her. "My god I missed you." She moans against my mouth.

"I've missed you too." I say rubbing her thighs.

Sophie pulls back with a gasp and looks at me with those ocean blue eyes. I grip her thighs harder, letting her know I'm feeling the same. "Are you sure?" She whispers. "I can go slow if you want."

"It's been 8 years Soph, I don't know how slower we could go." She lets out a laugh and gets up from the couch while holding her hand out to me. I grab Sophie's hand and let her lead me to the bedroom. We both enter the bedroom and as soon as I turn to look at Sophie I can't help myself, I need her...all of her.

.

.

.

 **SOPH POV:**

Sian sprang forward, crashing their lips together with fiery intensity. Immediately, our tongues were swirling deeply in each other's mouths, exploring frantically. Sian's hands fell to my front where she started to unbutton my shirt before tugging the sides apart. Sian slipped her hands inside and placed them my torso, trailing her fingers down, before pressing her hands back up to palm each of my breasts through my bra. "You've grown." She grins.

"Well it's been a while." I laugh. She continues to run her hands along my body and pulls my shirt from my back. I feel myself start to get impatient and grab the bottom of Sians t-shirt and rip hers over her head. "You've grown yourself." I groan staring down at Sians generous chest that is spilling over her red bra.

I capture Sian's lips again and pressed into her a bit more, urging her towards my bed. We both stumble towards the bed, our arms, hands, tongues and lips joined and we both fall onto the mattress, with Sian looking perfect below me. "How am I so lucky." I whisper looking down at her. I lean down again and trace my lips path along Sian's jaw to her ear as her hands massaged the small of her back. I suck on the sensitive flesh of her neck, just below Sian's earlobe, earning a breathy sigh and moan as a reward, I guess she's still pretty sensitive there. As I kiss her neck, Sian starts to trace her toe up and down my calf. Well two can plat at that game, I begin to slide my hand up palm up the inside of Sian's thigh causing her to grip my back.

"You are so beautiful, Sian." I whisper pulling back from her neck.

"And you're so perfect."

I grin and lean down to attack her lips again. I grip her hip to try and join our bodies more tightly. I bite her lip and feel a spike of excitement when she moans against me. "What did you say?"

"I want your clothes on this floor. Take it all off Sophie." Says Sian with a pant.

I take a step back from the bed and begin to remove my jeans while keeping my eyes locked on Sians. As I stand in my underwear, I see Sian start to rub her thighs together, trying to get some contact, I grin at her a begin to unhook my bra and push my underwear down my legs. "Fuck." Sian whispers.

"Your turn." I smirk. I grab the bottom of Sians jeans and pull them down her legs as she unbuttons them. I run my hands up her smooth legs and towards her matching red underwear as she takes off her own bra. "So fucking perfect." I crawl along the bed and towards Sian.

"Come here." She says pulling my naked body on top of hers. We both moan at the contact, the contact we've both been missing for 8 years. How the fuck could I ever have let her go, this woman owns every part of me.

My hand cups Sians cheek, my thumb brushing over her slightly parted lips. Opening her mouth wider, Sian wraps her lips around my thumb and sucks on it gently, never taking her eyes off mine. My arousal spikes immediately as a gush of wetness coated my core, we've not even done anything yet and I'm feeling this way. Sian opens her mouth slightly, letting me watch as she flicked the tip of me thumb with her tongue. As I pull my thumb free, I scrape the pad against Sians bottom teeth and end by tugging her perfect, red, bottom lip down slightly.

I move my hips slightly making my hot, aching core rest on Sians thigh and doing the same for her, as soon as she made contact, I begin to grind my hips slowly, generating some much-needed friction. "Oh my god Sophie." She groans grinding herself against me.

"I know baby." I moan against her cheek.

"I don't think I can take it." She pants gripping onto my back, before slowly scratching her nails down my back.

"Well you're going to need to try, because I don't plan on letting you out of this bed for the next weekend." I tell her with a kiss before moving down her body and settling between her tanned thighs.

"Oh god." She moans falling back against the pillows.

.

.

.

"That...was...incredible." I pant as Sian slowly kisses my neck.

"Mmmm thank you." She grins giving me a kiss. "I missed this, I never thought it could get any better when I was 16, but you proved me wrong Webster."

"Back at you Powers." I grin pulling her in for another harsh kiss. "You want some water? No way I'm done yet."

"Neither am I, so you better bring two bottles." She winks rolling off me.

"You got it." I sit up, shuffle to the side of the bed and take a stretch.

"Oh my god Sophie." Sian gasps.

"What?" I ask beginning to turn around but Sians hand on my back stops me.

"What the hell happened?" She asks running her hands alone my back…along my scars.

"Oh that."

"Yes that, how did this happen."

"Back surgery." I shrug.

"Why."

"I was hit by a car about 10 months after you left, fractured my back. Couldn't even walk for a while." I say finally turning to her.

"Jesus Soph." She sighs resting her head against my shoulder. "Was it a drunk driver?"

"No." I laugh. "Someone was playing in the road and I pushed them out of the way."

"Who?"

"Your ex." I smirk.

Sian looks at me confused for a few seconds before her eyes go wide. "Ryan?"

"Yep...off his head on cocaine and decided to play on the motorway."

"Fucking idiot." She growls still running her hand along my back.

"Yeah, he's a wanker." I say giving her a bump. "I'm fine okay, I bounced back in weeks."

"Good. Now go get me my water, I want to test that back." She winks. I give her a quick kiss before running off to the kitchen. I chug a bit of orange juice from a carton to give myself some quick energy and get a couple bottles for the bedroom. Before I head back to the bedroom, I rifle through my kitchen draws for a pizza menu, there's no way I'll have any time to cook for us both. "The water has arrived."

I enter the room and find Sian sat on the bed looking through my old photo album. "I can't believe you still have these." She says pointing to our old pictures.

"I'd never throw them away." I say joining her on the bed. "You looked so beautiful." I whisper against her shoulder before giving it a kiss. Sian is on the page that contains multiple pictures of our wedding day.

"Maybe one day you'll get another chance." Sian gives me a wink over her shoulder and a kiss.

"I'm counting on it." I grin giving her another kiss. We start to get into it again, but before I can have my way with her, she yawns against my mouth. "Oh wow." I laugh.

"I'm sorry." Sian giggles falling back against the pillows. "I've not had much sleep this week."

"You want to sleep?"

"But I'm not done." She pouts.

"We've got plenty of time babe." I say pulling the quilt up and over our bodies. I settle down and pull Sian close to me and wrap my arm around her.

"Good." She sighs snuggling up to my neck.

I thought over these past 8 years my heart had healed and that I was over Sian, I might have thought about her now and then but I never thought these feelings would come back full force, with a shit tonne more along with it. She is my soul mate...the only one for me and that's how it will always stay.

"I love you." I whisper as my eyes start to feel heavy.

"I love you more." Sian whispers burying her head into my neck and falling asleep in my arms.


End file.
